ELLORA
by Nanadydrae
Summary: Et si Ellora, une jeune femme pas comme les autres, se joignait à la communauté de l'anneau ? Une femme au passé trouble, qui cache une enfance et une adolescence douloureuse. Et si ce petit bout de femme avait plus de secret que n'importe qui d'autre ? Comme cet autre monde où elle est née ou ces pouvoirs qu'elle garde enfouis en elle ? Qui est vraiment l'ensorcelante Ellora ?
1. Prologue

Salut ! Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fiction, donc soyez gentils s'il-vous-plait, j'étais jeune ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture !

 _DISCLAIMER :_ L'histoire en elle-même ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, tout appartient au grandiose TOLKIEN. Sauf bien sûr, mon propre personnage que j'introduis dans ce prologue, et dans cette fiction !

 _ PDV Ellora :_

Je courais. Je courais depuis moins de deux minutes mais j'étais aussi essoufflée qu'après des jours et des jours de cavalcade. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'en temps normal, je commençais seulement à respirer plus difficilement au bout de deux journées ou trois (avec les nuits de course effrénée entre chaque) en moyenne.

Mais là, c'était différent, ma vie était en jeu.

« _Même si elle ne vaut pas grand-chose_ » pensais-je.

Je n'avais pas peur…

« _Normal…_ »

…mais si je me ratais, je mourais.

« _Peut-être est-ce mieux ?_ »

Non ! J'étais bien trop curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait réellement dehors !

Bon, donc pour résumé, si je me faisais attraper en train de fuguer, j'étais morte, au sens propre du mot mourir. J'avais plusieurs fois échappé à la mort grâce à mes talents, et mes beaux yeux (même si la couleur de ceux-ci et de mes cheveux m'avait plusieurs fois causé du tort). Mais ce jour-là, je fuyais cet enfer qui était devenu mon chez moi et qui avait fait de moi le monstre sans coeur que je suis devenue.

Oui, si je me faisais prendre, s'en était fini de moi. Si je me faisais prendre, j'aurais laissé passer ma seule chance de voir le monde tel qu'il est vraiment, comme je le lisais dans les livres que je réussissais à voler…

« _Euh… à emprunter, pardon_ »

…à la bibliothèque du Maître. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait une voiture (autre que celle du Maître), un arbre, une forêt, une ville et une personne… normale…

Et cette chance, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle s'était présentée à moi. Ce 27 Février 2018, jour de mes dix-sept ans. Le seul jour où j'ai le droit de ne rien faire, ou plutôt de vaquer à des occupations plus … normales pour une jeune fille de mon âge. Même si je sais que quoi que je fasse ici, ce ne sera jamais normal, à part lire.

Alors une fois chaque année, plus précisément le jour de mon anniversaire, je relis Le Seigneur Des Anneaux (mon livre préféré), Le Hobbit, Tara Duncan, Oksa Pollock, La Quête et Les Mondes d'Ewilan, Ellana, Tugdual … Ce sont mes seuls moyens d'évasion. Pourtant, j'étais décidé aujourd'hui à faire également évader mon corps. Même si personne avant moi n'avait réussi, je comptais bien y arriver.

Bon, retour à la fugue. Je courrais toujours silencieusement.

« _Enfin au maximum_ »

Seul problème, la lumière. C'est la nuit donc je ne voyais pas vraiment où je marchais (ou courais), ce qui fit que je trébuchais souvent.

Enfin je vois la grande porte en bois et acier. J'accélérais, ne faisant encore moins attention à où je mets les pieds, et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais par terre avec une cheville en feu (façon de parler).

Mais heureusement, j'ai appris à ne pas faire attention à mes douleurs et ça depuis toute petite et à ce moment là, je remerciais fortement le Maître et tout ce qu'il nous a tous fait endurer, moi plus que les autres, car je me relève et me remets à courir avec la cheville foulée sans même une grimace de douleur.

De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que mon visage n'a pas montré une émotion, quel qu'elle soit. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait figé mon visage. En faite, je n'ai même pas ressenti la douleur de ma cheville, car tout comme mon visage avec mes sentiments, mon corps ne ressent plus la douleur depuis bien longtemps.

Puis d'un coup ma cheville se déroba sous moi, ne pouvant plus me tenir.

\- **Et merde !**

Ma tête se fracassa sur le sol et avant que je ne perde conscience, je regardais la porte à seulement dix mètres de moi, mon échappatoire, ma porte de secours.

« _Et dire que j'en ai bavé juste pour sortir de ma chambre, et alors que j'y suis, je perds connaissance devant la porte. Putain de merde, fait chier !_ »

Ma vue se brouilla mais je réussis à voir une vive lumière qui semblait venir de mon corps même et enfin, le noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : publié !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

 _**PDV Ellora :**_

Cela faisait environ un an qui s'était écoulé depuis ma fugue légèrement ratée. Enfin pas si ratée que ça, puisque finalement, j'avais réussi à sortir de ma prison.

Comment ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me réveillant j'étais sur ce qui me semblait être de l'herbe. Et heureusement pour moi, j'avais encore mon petit sac qui renfermait mon autre tenue, de l'eau, deux pommes et un bout de pain légèrement dur, deux bouts de tissue, une petite bouteille d'alcool pour mes potentielles blessures et enfin trois poignards et enfin, 30euros.

 _**Début flash back :**_

 _Je me réveillais sur quelque chose de dur mais qui chatouillait mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux pour les refermer de suite en poussant un grognement presque inhumain, le soleil étant horrible pour mes yeux si peu habitués à ses rayons. Moi qui ne l'avais vue que quelque fois, il ne m'avait jusque lors jamais agressé comme ça._

 _«_ Quelle merde ! _»_

 _Bien sûr, je ne m'en formalisais pas et me relevais en position assise en rouvrant les yeux._

 _Et là, j'eus le plus gros choc de toute ma courte existence qui pourtant m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs :_

\- **_Waouh !_**

 _J'avais devant moi une forêt ! Comme celle que j'admirais dans les quelques livres que je pouvais lire. A ce moment là, j'aurais aimé voir ma tête, juste pour savoir si mon visage laissait passer mon étonnement plus que grand. C'est comme cela que je me mis à fouiller mon sac noir et à vider tout son contenu._

\- **_Mon ensemble, ma bouffe, mes poignards, l'alcool et le tissu et… 30euros,_** _soufflais-je sceptique. **Rrrrraaaaa, fait chier !**_

 _Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de miroir. Donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le moment, était marcher, au moins pour savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais là, mais surtout qui m'avait aidé à m'évader._

 _«_ Cherche pas Ellora, personne ne t'a aidé et même si quelqu'un l'avait voulut il n'aurait pas pu _» me sermonnais-je mentalement._

 _Je pris donc mon sac et me mis debout, tout en regardant mes habits : un ensemble, pantalon en cuir noir serré et t-shirt pareil avec capuche en soie noire, manches longues et col roulé en laine noire très serrée qui pourtant n'entravait pas dans mes mouvements, le tout soutenue par une ceinture de cuir noir où pendait mes deux dagues de la même couleur que le reste, une paire de bottes de même matière et couleur qui monte jusqu'en dessous des genoux et enfin deux sabres noirs qui se croisent dans mon dos grâce à deux bandes de soie noires. La tenue classique que je portais depuis mes cinq ans (sans les sabres). Ah oui et deux petits poignards attachés à ma ceinture dans le dos et un coincé dans chaque botte._

 _Au bout d'une heure de marche, je trouvais enfin un village, même si il faisait plus petit bourg tout droit sortit de mes livres. Mais plus je m'avançais plus j'étais étonnée : ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que je m'attendais. En arrivant devant je remarquais qu'il y avait une grande porte en bois, et quand je toquais, c'est un garde qui me répondit. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris de me voir ainsi habillée et assez décalé en voyant mon visage (tout juste si il me demandait pas si je voulais bien passer la nuit avec lui)._

 _Mais le pire (et le plus étonnant à ce moment là) ce fut quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux : il s'arrêta de parler et me fixa dans les yeux comme hypnotisé. Je du même détourner le regard pour qu'il reprenne « conscience ». Il finit par m'emmener galamment en me tendant son bras, à une auberge où je remis ma capuche, je ne voulais pas être non plus le centre d'attention._

 _Et finalement, le gérant me prit sous son aile après un moment gênant où un certain Bill Fougeron m'a mis la main sur les fesses. Même si après la baffe qu'il s'était pris, je ne pense pas qu'il serait revenu dans la soirée. Finalement le gérant, Prosper Poiredebeurré, m'a proposé de travailler pour lui en échange d'une chambre et d'une pièce d'argent par jour. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue serveuse au Poney Fringant._

 _**Fin flash back.**_

Enfin serveuse… Au début, je n'avais pas de robe et Prosper n'en avait pas non plus, j'ai donc du attendre près de trois semaines pour pouvoir m'acheter une robe, noire bien sûr et une cape en soie elle aussi noire avec capuche.

Pourquoi avec capuche ? Car j'ai toujours porté une capuche pour cacher mes cheveux si… particuliers. Les seules personnes qui les aient vus ici, c'est le garde et Prosper, comme mes yeux. D'ailleurs ce dernier a eu la même réaction que le garde, comme hypnotisé, mais avec lui, c'est allé plus loin, car j'ai comme pu… entré dans son esprit, dans sa tête. C'était… bizarre. J'aurais pu dire terrifiant, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentis le sentiment de terreur.

Bien sûr, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentis de sentiment autre que le dégoût de moi-même mais aussi des hommes, la haine pour le Maître et de ce que je suis et la vengeance contre les hommes.

Dire que ces derniers me dégoûtent serait un euphémisme. Ils ont pourrit ma vie ! Le seul qui arrive à s'approcher de moi sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie, c'est Prosper. Car quand je me suis infiltré dans sa tête, j'ai vu qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, même bourré, ce qui n'est pas arrivé en un an. Et je dois bien avouer qu'au fils du temps, je me suis attaché à lui. C'est fou ce que aire sa rencontre a remonté l'estime que j'ai des hommes !

Sinon j'ai découvert plus sur là où j'ai atterris : en Terre Du Milieu à Bree, près d'un an avant que les périples de Frodon ne l'y amène. Au début je n'y ai pas cru mais trop de choses me prouvaient que c'était la vérité. Et puis, en fin de compte, je ne veux juste pas retourner d'où je viens, alors ici, peu importe où c'est, je suis mieux et je m'en contente.

Finalement en dix mois d'économie, et avec un peu d'aide de Prosper, j'ai réussie à acheter un cheval gris pommelé clair que j'ai nommé « Fêa » ce qui veux dire « Ame » ou « Esprit » en elfique. Et j'ai quitté Prosper il y a deux jours pour aller en Conté à la rencontre de Frodon et ses compagnons, qui d'ailleurs ne devraient pas être loin.

Pour ce qui est de mes nouveaux « dons », j'ai fait quelques expériences sur les gardes de Bree, juste pour voir si je pouvais entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui, ce qui est vrai au moment même où nos regards se croisent. Mais le plus merveilleux est que je n'ai pas que ce « pouvoir » avec mes yeux, je peux aussi l'hypnotiser et lui demander de faire ce que je veux, lui faire oublier ce qui vient de se passer, ou même « gommer » certaines choses de sa mémoire et les remplacer par d'autres inventé ou non. Et j'ai aussi pu leur mettre de bonnes raclées au niveau combat, aussi bien à mains nues, avec un sabre ou deux ou encore avec mes dagues. Ils ont été impressionnés.

Un jour, un petit garçon est venue me voir, alors que je servais un habitué, et m'a posé tout un tas de questions, dont celle du pourquoi et du comment je ne venais pas m'amuser avec lui et ses amis. J'aurais aimé lui dire que de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment de sentiment mais il n'aurait pas comprit. Alors je lui ai simplement souris, attendrie.

D'un coup Fêa fit un petit écart qui me ramena au moment présent. Je remis mon cheval sur le chemin en tirant légèrement du côté droit sur sa crinière, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour acheter l'équipement entier, j'avais juste acheté de quoi le nettoyer et nous nourrir, je montais donc à crue (c'était assez facile enfaîte). J'avais remis mes habits de « voyage », même si c'était avant des habits de tous les jours. J'avais les mêmes affaires qu'en arrivant, mais avec ma robe noire, la cape qui était déjà sur moi, en dessous de mes sabres (que les gardes de Bree ne connaissaient pas comme armes), plus de la nourriture pour une semaine et des brosses. Il fallait dire que mon sac était sensiblement plus lourd.

Et là, aux abords d'Hobbitbourg, un cri suraigu retentit.

« _C'est bien, je suis déjà pas en retard_ ».

Je partis au galop vers le cri et arrivais devant un lac. Je vis trois enfants courir vers une barque, puis un quatrième un peu plus loin, coursé par un des Spectres monté sur un cheval noir. En un quart de seconde, je pris ma décision.

Je me mis en plein milieu du chemin juste devant le Nazgûl et fis ruer mon cheval pour l'arrêter. Ensuite je repartis au grand galop avant que le cheval et son cavalier ne comprennent ce qu'il leurs arrive. J'encourageais Fêa en elfique pour qu'il aille plus vite et partis vers Hobbitbourg, à l'opposé des cavaliers noirs juste pour être sûre qu'ils ne me suivraient pas. J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et repartis le plus vite possible vers Bree.

Je galopais depuis une bonne heure déjà quand j'arrivais au vu du bourg. Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pouvais faire avant de décider d'aller les rejoindre sur le chemin.

Peu de temps après, je les entendis. Ils râlaient à cause du déluge qui tombait. Je me dirigeais vers eux et quand je les entendis plus distinctement, je sautais à terre, m'avançais vers eux sans un bruit puis me cachais sur le côté. Comme prévue ils ne me virent pas, je me mis donc derrière eux :

\- **Je vois que vous êtes légèrement en retards, Messieurs.**

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul Hobbit. Le plus gros – Sam ? – se mit devant un autre brun qui dégageait une aura maléfique qui ne venait pas de lui – donc Frodon – pendant que les deux autres – Merry et Pipin – me regardaient effrayés.

\- **Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?** Me demanda le joufflu.

\- **Je m'appelle Ellora, et j'imagine que vous êtes Monsieur Gamegie ?**

\- **Co… Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

\- **Vous n'êtes pas le seul que je connaisse mon cher, et je ne vous connais pas personnellement. Enfin je ne suis pas là pour papoter mais pour vous guider jusqu'à Bree. Allez venez, Messieurs, mon cheval n'est pas loin.**

Je commençais à partir quand je compris qu'ils ne me suivraient pas :

\- **Allez, si vous ne voulez pas rater Gandalf, il faut vous dépêcher.**

\- **Vous connaissez Gandalf ?** Me demanda Frodon.

\- **Pas personnellement, un peu comme vous, mon cher Frodon.**

\- **Pourquoi portez-vous cette cape ?**

\- **Je ne préfère pas que vous me voyiez …**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je risquerai de vous faire peur…**

\- **Peur ? Nous ? N'importe quoi !** S'exclama Pipin.

\- **En êtes-vous sûr ?** Leur demandais-je.

\- **Absolument !** Confirma Merry.

\- **Très bien…** Soupirais-je.

Je pris ma capuche et l'enlevais pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage alors que je regardais droit devant moi pour ne surtout pas croiser l'un de leur regard : je n'aimais pas entrer dans la tête des gens, j'avais l'impression de les violer de l'intérieur et je savais mieux que quiconque que ça faisait mal.

Ils me dévisagèrent longuement, bouche bée par ma beauté, avant que je ne remette la capuche sur mon visage. Puis je me mis à leur hauteur (à genoux) en entendant leurs soupirs et déclarais à Frodon le plus gentiment possible (ce qui revient à pas grand-chose) :

\- **Mon cher Frodon, vous ne savez pas encore ce qui se dressera sur votre route, alors que moi si …**

\- **Quoi ? Comment ça vous savez ?** S'alarma-t-il.

\- **Chuuut, calmez-vous, disons que j'ai des visions qui me montre quel chemin je dois prendre et ma dernière vision vous montrais, Frodon. Je sais ce que vous portez, je sais ce que vous vivrez, tous les quatre, car je connais votre destin, votre futur, et j'aimerais vous aidez à l'affronter. Si vous voulez de moi, je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau en sécurité chez vous.**

\- **Euh… D'accord, nous allons…**

\- **A Bree, oui je sais**. **Sachez, Frodon, que sur votre demande, je pourrais vous laissez à n'importe quel moment.**

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je me comportais comme cela, mais bizarrement, je me sentais proche du Hobbit. Finalement, je les raccompagnais jusqu'à Bree. Quand il vit mon cheval, Sam s'exclama :

\- **Vous êtes le cavalier de tout à l'heure ? Celui qui a aidé Frodon à s'échapper !**

\- **Oui, c'est bien moi.**

\- **Alors je vous dois la vie.** Me dit solennellement Frodon. **Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, ma Dame, car sans vous je ne serais pas ici.**

\- **Ce n'est rien, mon cher, et s'il vous plait, pas de Dame, juste Ellora.**

Je pris quelques sacs et les mis sur Fêa pour soulager leurs petits dos.

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur grâce à Merry et Pipin qui nous racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes plutôt amusantes et je me surpris à raconter moi-même mes douze derniers mois passé avec Prosper et les cinquantaines de claques que Bill Fougeron à ressue comme réponses à ses mains baladeuses. Les Hobbits rirent beaucoup et j'étais assez soulagée qu'ils se contentent de ses mois là car je n'aurais pu raconter mon passé d'il y a un an.

En arrivant à Bree, je négociais leur entrée avec le gardien que je connaissais bien, puis je les menais au Poney Fringuant. Prosper nous accueilli à bras ouvert et je remarquais qu'Aragorn était déjà là. Les Hobbits prirent une chambre et moi je repris la mienne, puis nous nous trouvâmes une table pour attendre Gandalf qui n'était toujours pas là.

\- **Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser ?** Les interrogais-je.

\- **Non, votre compagnie est très plaisante !** M'affirma Sam.

\- **Mmm je n'en suis pas si sûre, je suis plus morose que plaisante.**

\- **Non non je vous assure qu'il a raison !** Contra Merry

\- **Vous pouvez rester, je crois que ça m'aidera à me décontracter.** Déclara Frodon.

\- **Merci Messieurs.**

\- **Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! Avoir une si belle femme à nos côté ce n'est pas tous les jours !** S'exclama Pipin.

\- **Merci, je vous retourne le compliment.**

Le temps passa et les conversations changèrent jusqu'au moment où Pipin voulu lui aussi une pinte et que Frodon me demanda qui était l'homme dans le coin, celui qui nous fixait depuis tout à l'heure :

\- **Oh, lui, on le nomme Grand-Pas par ici. Il n'est pas méchant, c'est un rôdeur du Nord. Personne ne l'aime ici, et personne ne s'en approche car on dit qu'il est dangereux. Pourtant il a l'air gentil… Faîtes quand même attention à lui.**

\- **Je ferais attention, ne vous inquiétez pas Ellora.**

Je le regardais, surprise :

\- **C'est la première fois que vous m'appeler par mon prénom Frodon.**

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant, moi à travers l'ombre de mon capuchon, puis je le laissais et partis faire deux ou trois service en voyant Prosper en mauvaise position. Quand il me montra les commandes, je me jetais presque sur le plat de Grand-Pas pour le lui amener. Arrivé à sa table, je posais délicatement son assiette devant lui ainsi que sa pinte et lui fis une petite révérence :

\- **Monseigneur, votre commande.**

Il me regarda complètement bouche bée mais je repartais déjà vers une autre table où je posais le plat un peu moins doucement et sans aucune courbette ou parole.

 _« C'est fou ce que je peux être théâtrale quand je m'y mets ! »_

Ensuite, j'entendis Pipin parler d'un certain Frodon Sacquet, ici présent et je vis ce dernier se lever pour aller le chercher et le remettre à sa place mais il se fit bousculer et disparut en mettant l'anneau par accident. Finalement, après un moment à me demander ce que je pouvais faire, j'appelais Sam :

\- **Sam ! Sam !**

\- **Où est Monsieur Frodon ? Vous le savez ?** Paniqua-t-il.

\- **Oui, rejoins-moi dans la chambre allumée avec Merry et Pipin.**

\- **D'accord.**

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et me précipitais dans les escaliers puis la chambre. En entrant, je vis Grand-Pas sortir son épée vers moi mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement vers moi, j'envoyais mon pied taper sur sa main tenant l'épée pour qu'il la lâche. Je me baissais et balayais ses jambes. Il tomba lourdement au sol, puis coinçant ses jambes avec la mienne gauche, je sortis une de mes dagues pour la lui mettre sous le cou tout en attrapant son bras droit avec ma main gauche et en bloquant son bras gauche avec mon genou droit. Je lui déclarais d'une voix doucereuse :

\- **Vous venez pour Gandalf, n'est-ce pas, Monseigneur Aragorn ?**

\- **Comment …**

\- **Comment je sais pour la première ou la deuxième partie ?**

\- **…**

\- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je vous le dise. Vous ne me croiriez pas.**

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?**

\- **Une personne normale, comme vous. Où est Frodon ?**

\- **Je suis là.** Me répondit une petite voix.

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Frodon, et là plus rien ne comptait. Je délaissais Grand-Pas et me précipitais sur lui :

\- **Frodon ! Comment allez-vous ?**

\- **Ça va aller… euh !**

Et sans comprendre vraiment, je me retrouvais avec une lame sous la gorge. La lame de Grand-Pas.

\- **Vraiment, je commence à être irrité par votre comportement, mon cher. Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de ce que vous devriez être. On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas provoquer une femme, que ça pourrait être la dernière chose que vous feriez.**

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Me demanda-t-il.

\- **Je viens de répondre.**

\- **Montrez-vous !**

\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose.**

\- **C'est à moi d'en décider ! Montrez-vous !**

\- **Mmm je ne préfère pas …**

\- **Si vous ne le voyiez pas, c'est moi qui suis en position de force, pas vous.**

Je pris son épée avec la main, me la coupant légèrement en même temps, me retournais et lui fauchais les jambes en moins d'une seconde. Il retomba pour la deuxième fois au sol mais cette fois-çi, je me relevais et le regardais de haut.

\- **Alors ? Vous pensez toujours être en position de force.** Me moquais-je alors qu'il se relevait.

Il prit sa dague et me la mit sous le cou :

\- **Montrer vous !** Ordonna-t-il.

\- **Mais vous n'avez réellement pas comprit ?! Faut changer de disque, hein** ! M'exclamais-je en lui écrasant le pied, ce qui le fit juste grimacer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre, je remontais ma jambe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que mon genou rentrait en contact avec son entrejambe. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne relâcha pas sa prise, même si elle se fit moins forte. Moi, j'étais bouche bée :

\- **Putain, vous n'avez pas de couilles ou quoi ?!**

\- **Comment osez-vous…**

\- **Ben je vous rappelle que vous devriez être plié en deux !**

Il soupira de frustration, semblant avoir du mal à se retenir de ne pas m'en mettre une.

\- **Enlevez votre capuchon sinon je le ferais moi-même.**

\- **Très bien, mais vous l'aurez voulu !**

 _**PDV Grand-Pas :**_

\- **Très bien, mais vous l'aurez voulu !** s'exclama-t-elle.

D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, c'était une femme. Mais une femme habillée comme cela et portant des armes, il n'y avait que certaines elfes qui avaient le « droit ». Et ce n'était pas une elfe, à cause de sa voix bien trop grave pour une femme, même si je dois l'avouer, pour une femme de la race des Hommes, elle avait une très belle voix. Enfin elle pourrait avoir une très belle voix, si elle n'était pas dénuée d'intonation. Et malgré sa longue cape lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux, on pouvait voir un corps fin, élancé et musclé aux formes féminines prononcées.

Elle prit sa cape, l'enleva et … waouh ! Elle était … magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle femme, même Arwen ou la Dame Galadrielle n'étaient pas aussi éblouissante. La seule chose bizarre est qu'elle avait gardée ses yeux fermés. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je voulais juste la contempler pendant des heures et des heures. Pourtant je voulais absolument savoir leur couleur, certainement magnifique tout comme ses longs cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, tressés en une seule natte reposant dans son dos. Sa peau, aussi pale que sa chevelure, était sans imperfection, très légèrement rose sur ses belles pommettes saillantes. Un visage légèrement en ovale, un menton fin et un petit nez tout aussi fin. Un ensemble harmonieux comme rare il existe.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle gardait les yeux fermés quand elle remit sa cape. A ce moment, c'est comme si je sortais d'un rêve :

\- **Que m'avez-vous fait ?!** L'agressais-je.

\- **Je vous avais prévenue que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !** Cracha-t-elle en laissant passer pour la première fois un sentiment dans sa voix : la colère. Elle poussa ma dague comme si ça n'avait été qu'un jouet qu'elle ne voulait pas. **Vous croyiez vraiment que c'est simple pour moi ? Vous croyiez que j'ai envie de me cacher à chaque fois que je sors de ma chambre ? Et bien non ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi loyaux que vous, mon cher !**

\- **Pourquoi avoir fermé les yeux ?** Demandais-je en me calmant.

\- **Parce que ça aurais été pire…** Me dit-elle en ramassant mon épée laissée par terre.

\- **Que voulez vous dire ?**

\- **J'arrive en quelque sorte à hypnotisé juste en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux, parfois même a m'infiltrer dans sa tête.** M'expliqua-t-elle calmement en me rendant mon arme.

\- **C'est comme ça que vous me connaissez ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Alors comment ?**

\- **J'ai des visions, grâce à elle, je vous connais, tout comme je connais les quatre Hobbits qui ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder pour les trois autres.**

\- **Comment…** Commençais-je en faisant un geste pour ranger mon épée mais elle m'arrêta en posant sa main sur ma lame.

\- **Gardez votre épée.** Me coupa-t-elle

 _**PDV Ellora :**_

\- **Gardez votre épée.** Lui conseillais-je.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant passer Sam, Merry et Pipin :

\- **Laissez-le ou je vous rosse Longue-Jambe !** S'exclama le premier.

\- **C'est Grand-Pas…** Lui soufflais-je.

\- **C'est pareil !**

\- **Vous êtes un vaillant cœur jeune Hobbit,** déclara Grand-Pas en rangeant son épée, **mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps Frodon. Ils arrivent. Prenez vos affaires tout les quatre, nous changeons d'auberge.**

\- **Tous les quatre ?** Remarqua Pipin.

\- **Oui, j'ai été prévenu pour vous, pas pour la jeune femme.**

\- **Nous n'irons nul par sans elle, Grand-Pas.**

\- **Mmm Grand-Pas, pourrais-je vous parler s'il vous plait ?** Demandais-je.

\- **Oui, j'ai moi aussi à vous parler.**

Nous laissâmes les Hobbits préparer leurs affaires pour aller dans le couloir où je pris la parole la première :

\- **Laissez-moi aller avec vous à Imladris, s'il vous plait Aragorn.** Le suppliais-je.

\- **Pourquoi vous laisserais-je venir avec nous ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas avec l'ennemi ?**

\- **Pour la première question, car je connais le futur de Frodon, je connaît son destin tout comme celui de l'anneau, je pourrais vous le prouver sur le chemin et à Imladris. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième, si j'étais un ennemi, je vous aurais tuée tout a l'heure et j'aurais déjà volé l'anneau à Frodon. Et d'ailleurs, pour l'instant Sauron ne sait toujours pas que vous êtes l'héritier, alors que moi si.**

\- **Mmmm…** Grogna-t-il avant que quelque chose ne le frappe (sens figuré), **vous connaissez le futur ?**

\- **Oui le votre aussi d'ailleurs, et je ferais tout pour qu'il se réalise, car passer à côté de ça, ce serait vraiment dommage.**

\- **Très bien, mais s'il y a une chose contre vous je vous tue, c'est clair ?**

\- **Oui bien sur, mais il faudrait déjà que vous y arriviez.**

\- **On verra bien…**

\- **Oui on verra.**

Puis je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je pris mon sac et repartis dans la chambre des Hobbits qui venaient de finir les leurs.

Nous quittâmes le Poney Fringuant pour l'auberge d'en face, où nous dormîmes tous dans la chambre de Grand-Pas. Seul problème : un lit deux places pour six personnes. Et comme je suis une jeune femme compatissante et très gentille (très très rarement, ou peut-être pour la première fois d'ailleurs), j'ai laissée le lit aux quatre Hobbits après leur avoir certifié une dizaine de fois que : non ça ne me dérangeais pas, oui j'étais sûre et que oui le fauteuil avait l'air très confortable. Enfin très confortable, seulement visuellement car réellement, il était aussi dure que mon lit il y a un an : le sol. Encore moins pendant le moment où les Nazgûls étaient dans les parages, car l'anneau projetait des ondes si malfaisantes que j'ai eu un mal de crâne jusqu'à l'aube. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai vécu bien pire.

« _Ah ! Ca oui, ma grande, t'as vécu pire_ ».


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : publié.

Bonne lecture !

 _ POV Ellora :_

Finalement, nous partîmes au soleil levant avec un poney tout maigrichon qui ne put finalement pas porter toutes nos affaires, c'est pourquoi je pris également Fêa qui porta des affaires et un Hobbit à tour de rôle, alors que moi-même je marchais tout le long du chemin.

\- **Où nous conduisez-vous ?** Demanda Frodon.

\- **Dans la forêt.** Déclara Grand-Pas.

\- **Comment être sûr que ce Grand-Pas est bien un ami de Gandalf ?** Interrogea Merry.

\- **Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui faire confiance.** Ca, c'était Frodon : cynique.

\- **Et où c'est qui nous conduit ?**

\- **A Fondcombe, Maître Gamegie, dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond.** Répondis-je avant Grand-Pas, qui se retourna vers moi surpris que je lui vole les mots.

\- **C'est vrai ?** S'exclama Sam

\- **Oui.** Répondit simplement Grand-Pas.

Pendant presque tout le voyage, Sam nous parla des elfes et Merry et Pipin de la Comté. Jusqu'au moment où j'accélérais le pas pour me mettre à la hauteur de Grand-Pas :

\- **Grand-Pas, puis-je vous posez une question ?**

Il ne me répondit pas, alors je continuais.

\- **Est-ce que les elfes sont gentils ? Enfin, est-ce qu'ils sont tolérants ? Bien sûr je sais que le Seigneur Elrond et ses enfants oui, mais les elfes dans l'ensemble ? Enfin je ne veux pas leur manquer de respect mais je …** J'étais tellement stressée que j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps si Grand-Pas ne m'avait pas arrêté dans mon élan.

\- **Vous ne leur manquer pas de respect, vous posez juste des questions. Les elfes sont bons et pures, et si vous l'êtes vous aussi ils vous accueilleront bras ouverts.**

\- **Mmm merci Grand-Pas. Ah au faite, les Hobbits ont sept repas par jour.** Lui dis-je gentiment avant de partir vers l'arrière où les chevaux étaient arrêtés et que les Hobbits déballaient les sacs de nourritures.

\- **Messieurs, nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit.** Déclara Grand-Pas.

\- **Mais … et notre petit déjeuné ?** Demanda Pipin.

\- **Vous l'avez déjà pris.**

\- **Oui le premier c'est vrai, mais qu'en est-il du second petit déjeuné ?**

Grand-Pas, blasé, repartis pendant que j'aidais à ranger les affaires, écoutant simplement les jérémiades de Pipin sur les repas.

« _Ah lala ! Les Hobbits !_ »

A peine étions nous arrivés à la tour de garde que Grand-Pas me demanda de surveiller les semi-hommes pour qu'il puisse vérifier les alentours mais juste avant qu'il parte je lui glissais à l'oreille.

\- **Revenez vite…**

Puis je pris une brosse et alla nettoyer mon cheval, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les cris des Nazgûls. Voilà le moment tant attendu : le combat.

« _Enfin !_ » soupirais-je mentalement.

Ayant déjà toutes mes armes, je suivis les Hobbits jusqu'au un piège. Je sortie mes deux sabres de leur fourreau et me mis en position de combat. Ils arrivaient. Alors, nous nous mîmes tous devant Frodon, faible barrière entre eux.

\- **Arrière démon !** Cria Sam avant de se faire expulser sur un rocher non loin.

Je poussais un peu plus Frodon derrière moi en voyant Merry et Pipin avoir droit au même traitement que Sam, puis je pris les rennes. Je fis tourner les lames dans mes mains avant de parer un coup d'épée et d'engager une lutte contre trois d'entres eux. J'espérais secrètement que les autres puissent protéger Frodon. Je fis une roulade, parais un coup, me baissais pour éviter un autre, fauchais les jambes d'un, lui entaillais le bras, sautais en arrière, parais, roulais, sautais encore, entaillais légèrement bras et jambes…

Puis j'entendis le cri de Frodon. Je me retournais vers l'auteur du mal de mon ami. Il était de dos, et il ne faut jamais être de dos à un potentiel ennemi, c'est ce qui me permit de lui entailler le dos avant de retourner au combat avec maintenant cinq Nazgûls dont trois furieux car je les avais blessés. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était parer, esquiver les attaques qui pleuvaient sur moi et attendre Grand-Pas.

Heureusement, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec… du feu !

« _C'est pas trop tôt_ »

En tous cas, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas magner l'épée. Je redoublais d'ardeur, entaillais plusieurs fois, et réussis même à couper une main. Quand il n'en resta que deux, je pris le bâton enflammé des mains de Grand-Pas et lui criais d'aller voir Frodon avant d'éviter un coup qui m'aurait décapité. J'enflammai sa cape en passant sous son bras et lançai le bâton dans le dos du dernier monstre qui prit feu. Tous partirent dans un horrible cri.

Je me tournais vers Frodon et me jetais à genoux à ses côtés avec un nouveau sentiment pour moi : la culpabilité.

\- **Je suis désolé Frodon, c'est ma faute, j'ai failli.** Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- **Ce n'est pas votre faute Ellora, vous vous êtes bien battue, vous avez fait tout votre possible…** Essaya Grand-Pas.

\- **Non, non, je peux faire mieux. J'aurais pu, je… je…** Me sermonnais-je.

\- **Les Nazgûls sont bien trop fort pour une jeune fille comme vous.**

\- **Vous ne savez rien de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai vécue, de ce que j'ai fait, et de ce que je peux encore faire.** Crachais-je en me levant.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je partis en courant voir mon seul véritable ami, celui qui ne me jugera jamais : Fêa.

Je fus rejoint quelques instants plus tard par mes compagnons de route :

\- **Si vous voulez, Grand-Pas, Fêa peut porter Frodon.**

\- **Oui, c'est une bonne idée.**

\- **Très bien, passez le moi.**

Je pris Frodon dans mes bras puis le mis sur Fêa.

\- **Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous montiez derrière pour le retenir, Ellora.**

\- **Non, je pense que Sam serait heureux de le faire à ma place ?** Demandais-je en me retournant vers le concerné.

\- **Oui, je veux bien, merci Dame Ellora.**

\- **Mais de rien Sam.** Répondis-je en le mettant derrière Frodon. **Et pas de Dame, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Sinon,** **sa va ? C'est confortable ?**

\- **Oui merci.**

\- **Bien, c'est bon on peut y aller.**

Et nous recommençâmes à marcher avec les grognements des deux derniers Hobbits. Je demandais à mon cheval de me suivre et je me mis au côté de Grand-Pas en le voyant se tenir le bras :

\- **Vous êtes blessé ?**

\- **Mmm, oui mais ça va, ça ne fait pas trop mal. Et vous ?**

\- **Non ça va j'ai rien, enfin je crois…**

\- **Comment ça vous croyiez ?**

\- **Et bien, la plupart du temps,** expliquais-je calmement, **je n'ai pas mal. Enfin je ne ressens pas la douleur. Mon corps est un peu comme immunisé contre la douleur. Ça peut rendre service mais si la blessure est mortelle, eh bien… on ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'on est en train de mourir.**

\- **Comment cela se fait-il ?** Me demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- **Mmm je ne préfère pas en parler, peut-être un jour je serais assez courageuse pour, mais aujourd'hui non.**

\- **Oui je comprends.**

\- **Non,** murmurais-je, **non vous ne comprenez pas, personne en Terre Du Milleu ne peut comprendre, il n'y a que chez moi que l'on peut me comprendre.**

\- **C'est loin chez vous ?**

\- **Oui, très.**

Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que je ne reprenne la parole :

\- **Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Qui ?**

\- **L'Etoile du Soir. La fille du Seigneur Elrond.**

\- **Co… Comment le savez-vous ?** Bafouilla-t-il.

\- **Je vous l'ai dit, je sais beaucoup de choses, des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et certaines qui ne se sont pas encore passées.**

\- **Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un…**

\- **Vous parler de la Dame Galadrielle ? Je l'ai fait exprès.**

\- **Vous la connaissez ?** S'étonna-t-il.

\- **Comme vous, pas personnellement.**

Il parut réfléchir, puis ordonna une halte, je descendis les Hobbits de Fêa. Frodon était glacé : il ne tiendrait pas. D'ailleurs les Spectres l'appelaient déjà.

\- **Sam, connaissez vous l'Athélas, la feuille des Rois ? Elle peut ralentir le poison. Allez en chercher.**

Moi je restais avec Merry, Pipin et Frodon pour les protéger. Et finalement c'est Arwen qui vint sauver Frodon. Elle voulu le prendre sur son cheval après que Grand-Pas lui ai mit sa plante mâchouillée sur la plaie, mais je l'arrêtais.

\- **Ellora, elle peut le sauver.** Me dit Grand-Pas.

\- **Je sais qui elle est, je ne suis pas débile.** Grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je veux juste essayer quelque chose avant.**

\- **Ellora, on n'a pas le temps.**

\- **Ayez confiance, s'il vous plait…** Le suppliais-je.

Il finit par faire un signe de tête à Arwen qui reposa Frodon au sol. Je me penchais dessus et enlevais mon capuchon. Quand Arwen vit mon visage, elle plissa les yeux et me fixa, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas réellement.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Frodon et me concentrais sur son sang, essayant de me focaliser sur le poison, et je ne sais pas comment mais je réussis à lui enlever la moitié du poison mais pas plus, n'ayant presque plus de force. Avec les dernières ressources je pus entrer dans son esprit et le rassurer, lui dire ce qui allait se passer puis relâchais la pression sur son esprit.

Revenant à moi, j'inspirais un grand coup et remarquais que Grand-Pas me tenait par les épaules pour que je ne tombe pas par terre. Je me défis prestement de sa poigne, en toussotant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester qu'on me touche sans mon autorisation !

Après leur avoir raconté ce que je venais de faire, Arwen reprit Frodon avec un petit sourire reconnaissant, et partit au grand galop, ce qui ne plût guère à Sam :

\- **Qu'est ce que vous faîtes, les Spectres sont toujours là !**

\- **Ne vous en faîtes pas, Sam, nous pouvons avoir confiance en elle.** Lui répondis-je, puis je me tournais vers Grand-Pas. **Grand-Pas, pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardée comme ça ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est rare de voir des personnes comme vous.** Je fronçais les sourcils. **Vous transpirez la liberté, et votre sauvagerie ne fait que renforcer votre beauté.**

\- **Non Aragorn, vous vous trompez, je suis bien moins belle que l'Etoile du Soir, si réputée parmi les siens et bien au-delà, et je ne pense pas que je sois la première à me battre mieux qu'elle, si c'est vrai. Enfin, sinon, je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure, je … n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me touche.**

\- **Ce n'est pas grave. Mais par contre, je maintiens que vous vous battez très bien, sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. Les Nazgûls sont des combattants aguerris et si je n'avais pas de feu, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps contre eux.**

\- **Je ne pense pas.** Je lui souris puis me retournais vers Sam et Merry. **Vous deux, vous monter sur Fêa. Pipin, toi, tu montes sur mon dos.** Déclarais-je d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

J'aidais les deux Hobbits à monter sur mon cheval, puis je pris une grande inspiration et m'agenouillais près de Pipin qui monta sur mon dos. Je me remis debout et commença à marcher derrière Aragorn, suivit de mon cheval. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtais, aussi raide qu'un bâton.

\- **Ellora ? Ca va ?** S'inquiéta Aragorn.

\- **Je…** **oui, ça va. Pipin s'est endormit.**

En effet, la tête du semi-homme reposait sur mon épaule. J'avais déjà fait un énorme effort en le prenant sur mon dos, mais quand il avait posé sa tête dans mon cou, presque toutes mes défenses avaient été brisées. Je me forçais à respirer profondément, puis je me remis en route.

J'aurais pu laisser Aragorn le porter aussi, mais je voyais bien que sa blessure au bras lui faisait mal. Une charge en plus à tenir n'aurait fait qu'aggraver sa douleur.

Nous marchâmes toute la journée sans pose et nous ne dormîmes que quelques heures alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps (enfin que moi et Aragorn, les Hobbits dormant déjà depuis longtemps). Nous repartîmes alors que la nuit régnait encore et nous passâmes la même journée que la vieille. Nous ne passâmes que très peu de temps à dormir cette nuit-là aussi et nous reprîmes la marche sous l'éclat de la Lune.

Finalement, je m'étais quelque peu habituée à Pipin qui s'endormait tout le temps sur mon dos. Celui qui m'énervait, c'était bien Grand-Pas : il me demandait toutes les dix minutes si j'allais bien, si Pipin n'était pas trop lourd, si je ne voulais pas le laisser le porter, si j'avais mal quelque part, si je voulais qu'on s'arrête pour faire un pose…

Nous marchions depuis quelques heures maintenant et il n'avait toujours pas arrêté avec ses questions à la noix.

« _Putain ! Mais il s'arrête jamais !_ »

Je décidais donc de le remettre à sa place :

\- **Bon, maintenant, ça suffit Aragorn ! Vous allez m'écouter ! Je vais bien, il en faut plus pour me fatiguer ! Donc s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! De plus, nous arriverons à Fondcombe en début d'après-midi. Lâcher-moi !**

Il ne me parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : posté !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et bonne lecture !

 _PDV Ellora :_

C'était magnifique. Typiquement elfique : plein de fleurs et d'arbres. Des petites maisons dans la forêt, puis le palais en symbiose parfaite avec la nature qui l'entourait. En arrivant vers celui-ci, un elfe brun nous attendait. D'après ce que j'avais compris du charabia elfique entre lui et Grand-Pas, il s'appelait Lindir.

Bien sûr, il m'a demandé d'enlever mon capuchon, ce que je n'ai pas voulu. Et voilà ce qu'il m'a dit :

\- **Personne n'entre dans la Dernière Maison Simple encapuchonnée, comme s'il allait commettre un vol.**

« _Nan mais c'est quoi cette réplique à deux balles, steuplait ! Tu t'es vu, tout fin sans muscles, on dirait une pédale ! Pathétique !_ »

Donc voilà ce que je lui ai répondu avec toute ma douceur habituelle (qui frôle le 0%) :

\- **Je ne préfère pas que vous me voyez, vous pourriez faire un arrêt cardiaque…**

Grand-Pas posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer, ce qui ne marcha que moyennement vu que je ne supporte aucun contact. Je me défis de sa poigne et fis un pas sur le côté pour m'éloigner. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, je compris qu'il ne voulait que m'aider et qu'à chaque fois je le repoussais, lui et son aide. Je me sentis soudain horrible, monstrueuse, sans cœur et après mûre réflexion, j'en déduis que c'était certainement ce que j'étais, sans cœur.

Je me traitais de tous les noms mentalement, baissais la tête et murmurais une excuse inintelligible. Puis je tournais les talons et m'enfuyais en courant vers la forêt sous les appels de mes compagnons.

Je ne courus que 5min avant de tomber sur une clairière. Une magnifique clairière où plusieurs elfes s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc, seule arme que je n'avais encore jamais essayée.

Etant très silencieuse, même en courant, seul les deux elfes les plus proches se retournèrent, et me regardèrent bizarrement.

« _Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de croisez quelqu'un encapuchonné !_ » me dis-je en preant la voix niaise désagréable de Lindir.

En les détaillants, je remarquais qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« _Ah ! Les jumeaux du Seigneur Elrond !_ »

Puis ayant ce qu'on appelle une bonne idée, je me dirigeais vers eux, fis une bonne révérence et leur dit :

\- **Seigneur Elrohir, Seigneur Elladan, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?**

\- **Ça dépend lequel !** Répondit le premier.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda le deuxième.

\- **Je me nomme Ellora, je suis fille des Hommes et je souhaite ne pas me dévoiler. Malheureusement, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Lindir n'a pas voulu me laisser passer comme tel avec mes compagnons de route.**

\- **Evidemment, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !** Ria le premier.

\- **Qui sont-ils ?**

\- **Vous en connaissez un : Estel et trois Hobbits. D'ailleurs votre sœur a ramener le quatrième il y a trois jours. Il était en mauvaise santé, et c'est votre père qui l'a soigné.**

\- **Vous connaissez Estel ?!** S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- **Euh… Oui on peut dire ça comme ça.**

\- **Il fallait le dire plus tôt !** S'exclama le premier, alors que le second semblait plus suspicieux.

\- **Pourquoi ne pas vouloir vous montrer ?**

\- **Parce que je ne suis pas …**

\- **ELLORA ?! ELLORA ?!**

Je me retournais et vis arriver Merry et Pipin en courant vers moi, suivit de près par Grand-Pas. En me voyant, ils me sautèrent dessus et je fus si surprise que j'en tombais à la renverse. Ma capuche tomba elle aussi.

« _Merde !_ »

Et bien sûr, tous les elfes qui s'étaient arrêtés pour savoir qui diable faisait tout ce boucan purent me voir, tout comme Grand-Pas qui pu enfin voir la couleur de mes yeux : violet si foncé qu'ils pouvaient passés pour noirs si on ne faisait pas attention, avec quelques reflets argentés. Les deux Hobbits eux, étaient trop occupés à me serrer dans leurs bras, ce qui m'empêcha de remettre mon capuchon.

\- **Ah ! On a eût tellement peur que tu sois partit pour de bon !** S'exclama Pipin, inconscient du silence qui s'était établie dans la clairière.

\- **Mais non ! Je vous ai promit que je ne vous abandonnerais pas, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais si vous pouviez me lâcher s'il vous plait, que je puisse remettre ma capuche.**

Ils finirent par me rendre mes bras, et au moment où je relevais le bras pour remettre en place mon capuchon, Grand-Pas me stoppa en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je me dégageais rapidement. En voyant ça, il fit un pas vers moi mais j'en reculais de deux, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je remis ma capuche d'un geste fébrile, me sentant prise au piège, de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

\- **N'avancez pas plus Estel, s'il-vous-plait…**

\- **Ellora… que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

\- **Rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, Estel, personne ne peut m'aider.**

\- **Alors essaye de te calmer et fait moi confiance.** Essaya-t-il.

\- **Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas donner ma confiance, pas à un homme ! Vous qui êtes tous pareils, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous !** Criais-je.

Je baissais la tête en respirant profondément.

 _« Aragorn a raison, il faut que je calme ! Je ne suis plus chez moi. Ici, tous les hommes ne me veulent pas que du mal. Prosper et Aragorn en sont la preuve. Ainsi que les Hobbits. Et les elfes sont réputés pour être des êtres purs, bienveillants. Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à ce niveau là ! »_

Je secouais la tête et me tournais vers les jumeaux.

\- **Seigneur Elladan, Seigneur Elrohir, il faudrait que j'ai un entretien avec votre père et le magicien gris, pouvez-vous vous en occupez s'il vous plait ?**

\- **Oui bien sûr, Dame Ellora.**

\- **Hum ! S'il vous plait, Ellora est suffisant.**

\- **Très bien Ellora.** Accepta le second.

\- **Alors à plus tard.** Fis le premier avec un petit signe de la main.

\- **Merci.**

Puis je me tournais vers les Hobbits et remarquais quelque chose :

\- **Où est Sam ?**

\- **Il est allé voir Frodon.**

\- **Quoi ?! Frodon est réveillé ?** M'affolais-je.

\- **Hein ? Ah, non pas encore, mais son état s'est bien amélioré.** Me calma Pipin en me prenant la main.

En sentant ce contact, je me figeais et me tendis assez pour que Grand-Pas le sente. Mais il se rendit aussi compte de l'effort que cela me demandait de ne pas le repousser, il m'offrit donc un sourire tendre et encourageant. Je me forçais donc à me détendre et suivais Pipin et Merry d'un pas un peu plus léger. Je devais apprendre à faire confiance, et même si c'était encore très difficile, je sentais que je pouvais me fier aux Hobbits.

Sur le chemin menant vers la porte du palais, nous retrouvâmes les jumeaux qui venaient me chercher pour me faire prendre un bain et m'habiller comme il se devait. Je les suivis donc après un petit signe à mes compagnons et ils m'amenèrent en silence à ma « chambre » qui ressemblait plus à une suite qu'autre chose. Ils demandèrent à une servante d'amener dans la salle de bain une bassine d'eau chaude pour que je puisse me nettoyer un minimum pendant qu'ils me chercheraient une robe que je demandais noire. Ils furent surprit par cette demande mais firent en sorte qu'en revenant dans ma chambre, j'avais une magnifique robe noire brodée de fils argentés.

En la mettant, je remarquais qu'elle m'allait à merveille : longueur, forme, taille, couleur. Mais ce qui me plut le plus fut la coupe : elle me serrais le buste, mettant mes formes en valeur et pendait légèrement à partir du bassin, cachant mes jambes entières et ne laissant dépasser que mes orteils. Pour les bras, les manches grises très foncées étaient serrées puis s'agrandissaient à partir des coudes pour finir en voile jusqu'à mes mains.

Elle était sublime, et en voyant les cicatrices sur mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine, j'en vins à penser que je n'en étais pas digne. Pourtant je repoussais cette idée en me disant que les jumeaux m'attendaient et que je n'avais plus le temps de me rechanger. Je pris ma cape, mis le capuchon et rejoignis les fils d'Elrond qui m'attendaient.

Puis ils me menèrent au bureau de leur père où ce dernier m'attendait avec Gandalf et sur le chemin, ils me contèrent plusieurs anecdotes des bêtises qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, parfois même avec Grand-Pas/Estel quand il était plus jeune. Puis nous arrivâmes devant une grosse porte en bois. Le Bureau de leur père.

Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi, Elrohir (à moins que ce soit Elladan) me dit qu'il fallait que j'enlève ma capuche, puis il me laissa. Je fis une révérence :

\- **Seigneur Elrond, Monsieur Gandalf.**

\- **C'est amusant, les humains me disent plus souvent Maître Gandalf.** S'amusa ce dernier.

\- **Pardonnez-moi mais ce mot m'assèche la gorge à chaque fois que je le prononce et j'aimerais au moins pouvoir me présenter avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.** Répondis-je un peu sèchement, ce que je m'en voulus immédiatement. **Pardon…**

\- **Ce n'est rien, mon enfant.** Sourit le vieux bonhomme.

\- **L'infirmerie ?** S'impliqua Elrond.

\- **Euh… Les maisons de guérison je crois.**

\- **Oh ! Et d'où vient ce mot ?** Me demanda-t-il soudain intéressé.

\- **De chez moi.**

\- **Et où est chez vous ?** M'interrogea Elrond.

\- **C'est une longue histoire, et si vous permettez, j'aimerais que l'on s'installe confortablement.** Leur fis-je en prenant moi-même place sans permission et en enlevant ma capuche, gardant le col de ma cape bien remonté sur le cou. **Je m'appelle Ellora et je ne connais le nom de mes parents. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'il y a près de dix mois, j'habitais encore à une centaine de kilomètres de Besançon, en France. Et si vous voulez savoir où cela ce trouve, la France est l'un des pays d'un autre monde.**

Pendant près d'une heure, je bataillais ferme pour prouvez mes dires et ma place au conseil qui aurait lieu 2jours plus tard, au matin. Ils furent d'ailleurs très surpris en apprenant le pourquoi du comment de ma mise au courant de ce conseil sois disant secret (en gros que je connaissais le futur).

Ne me croyant que très peu sur mes pouvoirs, je demandais au Seigneur Elrond de faire mander une servante et ils furent surpris par la réaction de celle-ci quand elle me regarda dans les yeux : elle lâcha son linge et me regarda fixement, comme hypnotisée jusqu'à ce que je la fasse aller s'asseoir sur le bureau d'Elrond juste par la pensée. Ensuite je lui effaçais ce souvenir et le leur dis pour qu'ils ne la réprimandent pas par ma faute.

Ils me demandèrent ensuite pourquoi avec eux ça ne marchait pas et je leur répondis que je ne savais pas, que peut-être leurs anneaux de pouvoirs m'empêchaient d'utiliser mes dons. Ils parurent surpris puis finirent par me sourirent pour me dirent qu'ils comprenaient et me croyaient.

Je leur parlais aussi du tour de magie que j'avais réussie à faire sur Frodon :

\- **Ah ! C'était donc vous !** S'exclama Elrond. **J'avais sentit une autre magie que celle des Nazgûls mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour que je détermine si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Je n'ai donc pas relevé. Mais nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait. Grand-Pas nous a dit que sans vous, Frodon serait certainement mort à la tour de garde et que les Nazgûls auraient certainement l'Anneau en leur possession.**

\- **Estel a mentit, je n'ai fait que les combattre, Seigneur Elrond.**

\- **Vous êtes bien trop modeste.** Déclara Gandalf alors qu'Elrond plissait les yeux.

\- **Comment connaissez-vous le nom elfique de Grand-Pas ?**

\- **Je vous l'ai dis : je connais beaucoup de choses.**

Ils me demandèrent ensuite de leur parler un peu plus de moi mais je préférais ne rien dire, n'étant pas à l'aise dans ce sujet. Ils le comprirent vite car ils changèrent de sujet et je leur en fus reconnaissante.

Enfin alors que j'allais partir, je me retournais vers Gandalf et lui demandais s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour que mes pouvoirs ne touchent pas mon entourage, ce qu'il fit après un bref instant à cogiter :

\- **Je peux arrêter les effusions de magie pendant deux semaines, mais je ne peux vous enlever votre beauté naturelle ma chère, vous devrez vivre pendant ce lapse de temps avec le regard des hommes, qu'ils soient elfes, nains ou humains. D'ailleurs il serait plus judicieux de vous présenter comme étant une simple humaine venant de Bree.**

Je remerciais l'homme avec un petit sourire et me retirais dans ma chambre en demandant en même temps si on pouvait laver mes habits de voyage pour le lendemain matin, ce qu'on m'affirma. Je me mis en chemise de nuit alors qu'il faisait encore jour, tirais les rideaux et sombrais dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, comme souvent.

Quand je me réveillais, la nuit tombait seulement, mais je n'avais plus sommeil. C'était exactement ce que je voulais : visiter Fondcombe de nuit pour ne pas être embêtée par les elfes par rapport à mes habits, mes cheveux ou mes yeux. Ne pas sentir le poids de leur regard sur moi, car j'en aurais déjà beaucoup demain : des regards pleins de désir. Je me baladais donc tout le reste de la nuit et toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ne me rappelle sur « Terre » et me demande de retourner au palais.

« _Mmmm, tu peux pas te taire deux secondes !_ » ronchonnais-je mentalement.

Je me dirigeais directement vers le lieu du déjeunée où je remarquais que j'étais en retard et que par conséquent, je ne passerais pas inaperçue. Je vérifiais donc une dernière fois si ma cape ne laissais rien voir de mes cicatrices et m'avançais dans la salle remplie d'elfes, de nains et d'hommes (à mon plus grand désespoir et dégoût), je pris donc un masque impassible, légèrement dur et froid. Je m'excusais pour mon retard et rejoignis les Hobbits qui me faisaient de grands signes. Je vis même Frodon, qui allait beaucoup mieux et qui me remercia pour ce que j'avais fait.

Juste avant de partir, Elrond me glissa que le conseil commencerait finalement dans une heure, tut le monde étant présent. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre où je pris un bain. Pendant ce dernier, une servante avait déposée mes vêtements propres. Je m'habillais donc dans les mêmes vêtements que quand j'étais arrivée ici, en Terre Du Milieu, un an et deux semaines auparavant : mes vêtements de cuirs noirs (sauf les manches et le col roulé du T-shirt manches longues qui étaient en laine et la capuche en soie que je ne mis pas) qui me donnaient un petit côté sauvage. Je ne pris pas mes sabres et mes poignards ainsi qu'une des deux dagues, l'autre reposant à ma ceinture dans son fourreau noir. Et enfin mes bottes en cuirs noirs remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Puis je me fis ma traditionnelle natte mais cette fois-çi plus besoin de me cacher, je la commençais donc à gauche de ma tête pour qu'elle finisse par reposer sur mon épaule droite. Juste quand j'eus finis ma tresse sur le côté, Gandalf vint me chercher avec un Frodon très stressé.

Quand nous arrivions enfin dans la salle du conseil, je pris un visage impassible et m'avançais derrière le Hobbit et le magicien. Tout le monde était là et tous me regardaient soit avec désapprobation (très rare, trop obnubilé par ma beauté) soit avec curiosité, mais toujours avec émerveillement, ou même désir. Je ne vis qu'un seul siège de libre, à côté de Grand-Pas qui me salua d'un sourire alors que je lui répondais par un simple hochement de tête et m'asseyais à sa gauche.

\- **Etrangers venus de terres lointaines,**

« _Très lointain, oui !_ »

\- **…amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre Du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon.** Déclara Elrond alors que Frodon posait délicatement un anneau en or : l'Anneau Unique.

\- **Alors c'est vrai…** Murmura un homme que je devinais être Boromir.

Il y eut plusieurs réactions dans l'assemblée : les elfes se serrèrent dans leur siège avec une légère crainte et une pointe de curiosité sur le visage, alors que les hommes et les nains laissèrent la convoitise prendre le dessus. Ainsi que la fascination. Pour moi, il ressemblait en tout point à une bague normale et si je ne savais pas ce que cet anneau allait faire au monde, j'aurais lancé une pique du genre.

« _Attendez, vous allez me dire que vous êtes fascinés par une simple bague en or alors que vous en avez des plus jolies aux doigts ?!_ ».

\- **Cet anneau est un don,** reprit Boromir, **un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir. Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donner au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui !**

\- **On ne peut le contrôler !** L'interrompit Grand-Pas. **Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.**

\- **Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses là ?** Demanda-t-il une pointe sarcastique alors que je commençais à grincer des dents.

\- **Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur !** S'exclama l'elfe qui devait être Legolas. **C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.**

\- **Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur.** Se moqua l'homme.

\- **Et l'héritier du trône de Gondor.**

\- **Avoh dad, Legolas.** Demanda Aragorn en elfique.

\- **Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.** Cracha Boromir.

Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'étais lui mettre une bonne baffe dans la gueule, juste pour le réveiller. Heureusement Gandalf reprit en main la conversation de départ :

\- **Aragorn a raison : nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.**

\- **Vous n'avez pas le choix,** Déclara Elrond. **L'anneau doit être détruit.**

\- **Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?** S'exclama Gimli, le nain roux, en prenant sa hache et en frappant sur l'anneau avec : il se retrouva sur le dos par terre et sa hache en miette autour de l'anneau intact.

\- **L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant dont il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous… doit le faire.**

Et là, gros silence, du genre : « Bon et si vous vous portiez volontaire, parce que moi, j'ai une scoliose qui m'empêche de courir… ». Bien sûr, ce fut Boromir qui le brisa :

\- **On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. Cette une terre dévastées et stériles recouvertes de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire** **n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie.**

A partir de là, une dispute éclata entre les elfes et les nains puis entre Boromir et Gandalf pour savoir où irait l'anneau. Seul Elrond, Aragorn, Frodon et moi ne priment pas part à la dispute. Je finis par poser ma tête sur ma main et à m'affaler sur l'accoudoir droit en soupirant « **Quelle belle bande de gamins !** » Puis je regardais Frodon en attendant sa réaction qui vint bien vite :

\- **Je vais le faire !** S'exclama-t-il en se levant alors que tout le monde se gueulait dessus.

\- **Vos gueules !** Criais-je le plus fort possible, ce qui me valu des regards hagards, surpris et contrarié par mon langage. Enfin je me tournais vers Elrond qui hocha la tête. **Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Elrond.**

Puis je regardais Frodon et lui fis un petit sourire encourageant qui brisa légèrement la glace de mon visage.

 _« Dis donc, c'est à ne pas me reconnaître, tout cela ! »_

\- **Je vais le faire,** répéta-t-il un peu moins sûr de lui, **je vais portez l'anneau en Mordor. Bien que… je ne connaisse pas le moyen.**

\- **Je vais vous aidez à portez ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le portez.** Déclara Gandalf.

\- **Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous aidez, mon épée est vôtre.** Signala Aragorn.

\- **Et mon arc est vôtre.** Dit Legolas.

\- **Et ma hache.** Fit Gimli, au plus grand désespoir de l'elfe.

\- **Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.** Se décida Boromir.

\- **Eh !** cria Sam, qui s'était caché. **M. Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !**

\- **Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non.** Se moqua gentiment Elrond.

\- **Nous venons aussi,** s'exclama Merry en sortant de sa cachette suivit par Pipin. **Il faudrait nous revoyez chez nous dans un sac pour nous en empêcher.**

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission…** essaya Pipin. **Quête… chose…**

\- **Bon ça te met hors course Pipin,** le réprimanda Merry alors qu'un de mes sourcils se levait, moqueur.

A ce moment là, Frodon se retourna vers moi et me fit les yeux de chien battu avec une légère rougeur.

\- **Vous voulez que je vous accompagne, c'est cela ?** Lui demandais-je gentiment alors que je prenais un air grave qui devait aller à merveille avec mon visage dur comme la glace.

Il devint cramoisi et baissa les yeux, croyant que c'était un reproche. Voyant ça, je me levais sans un bruit et me mettais à genou devant lui pour être de sa taille. Je lui relevais la tête d'une main douce que je ne m'étais jamais connu et lui dis calmement :

\- **Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois ?**

\- **Oui,** me répondit-il après une hésitation. **Vous nous avez dit que vous nous accompagnerez jusqu'à ce que l'on soit de retour chez nous ou alors que je vous demande de nous laisser.**

\- **Oui, et si vous voulez que je vienne, je viendrais Frodon.** Lui déclarais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'exclama Boromir alors que je me relevais. **Une gamine ?! On ne va quand même pas se trimballer une gamine avec nous ?! Elle ne ferait que nous ralentir !**

Alors là, ce n'était surtout pas la chose à me dire, mais le pire est que je voyais l'elfe et le nain être totalement d'accord avec. Pour ce qui était du reste, j'avais déjà fait mes preuves devant eux à part Gandalf qui hésitait : il savait pour mes dons mais pas (encore) pour mes aptitudes au combat.

Je décidais donc de jouer un peu avec Boromir : je m'avançais vers lui d'une démarche langoureuse qui faisait encore plus ressortir mes formes en lui disant d'une voie aussi froide que la glace et aussi dure que la pierre :

\- **Vous savez Boromir, j'ai peut-être l'air et l'âge d'une gamine mais je n'en suis pourtant pas une. J'ai vu et vécu plus de chose que n'importe quel mortel assit ici.**

\- **Ce n'est pas parce que vous porté une arme que vous savez l'utiliser. Et ce n'est pas avec UNE dague que vous pourrez tuer un orc.**

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Boromir. De plus, c'est le Porteur de l'Anneau qui le demande. Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser ?** Souris-je méchamment. **Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'aimerais profiter du paysage avant que l'on parte demain.**

Puis je partis sans plus de cérémonie qu'une courbette pour Elrond, une petite tape sur l'épaule pour encourager Aragorn (ce qui le surprit mais il me donna en échange un grand sourire) et un petit sourire pour les Hobbits et le magicien.

Je visitais toute l'après-midi la forêt qui entourait la cité pour ne revenir au palais qu'une heure avant la soirée donnée en l'honneur de la communauté. Je demandais à une servante de me préparer un bain et une nouvelle robe noire.

Quand je revins toute propre, je trouvais une robe éblouissante sur mon lit : le haut noir resserré comme un corset (avec des manches) que la servante me mit correctement en me serrant à m'étouffer, le bas en dégradé de noir (en haut) à blanc (en bas) en passant par tous les gris possible, pendait légèrement jusqu'à mes chevilles et les manches toutes noires étaient resserrées jusqu'aux coudes où elle s'agrandissaient pour faire effet voile. Puis je mis des petites ballerines toutes simples noires avec un petit talon. Je laissais mes longs cheveux blancs cascadés simplement jusqu'à mes fesses puis je partis à la fête.

En arrivant, tout le monde se tourna vers moi mais je restais fier, droite et impassible en allant jusqu'à la table de la communauté. Elrond était à un bout de la table et on m'installa à l'autre bout. J'avais à ma gauche : Pipin, Merry, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen. Et à ma droite : Frodon, Sam, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf.

Pipin et Merry nous racontaient des histoires plus farfelues et plus drôle les unes que les autres, pourtant, j'étais la seule à ne pas rire, me contentant de sourire doucement. Mais une de leur histoire réussis à m'arracher un petit gloussement. En entendant ce son improbable dans ma bouche, je fronçais les sourcils et posais ma main sur la bouche, en proie à un profond malaise. Tout le monde me regardais surprit par mon geste. Puis comprenant que j'avais gloussé comme toute femme normale, que ça m'avais fait du bien mais surtout que je ne l'avais jamais encore fais alors qu'ici tout le monde avait rit durant leur enfance et leur adolescence. J'étais anormale et … monstrueuse.

Je me levais rapidement en m'excusant et partis dehors pour calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans ma tête. Je me posais contre un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et me mis à ressasser le passé, cherchant un moment où j'ai pu être heureuse. En vain.

Sans m'en rendre comptes, je m'endormis là. Je me réveillais quatre heures plus tard à cause d'un cauchemar. Je m'étirais et retournais dans ma chambre pour vérifier mon sac, me laver, me changer (remettre mes habits de voyages), mettre mes armes dans un deuxième sac et prendre seulement la dague qui ne me quitte jamais car pour l'instant, je n'avais besoin que de ça.

Et voilà, nous nous retrouvâmes, à l'entrée de la ville, eux surpris et interrogatif, moi froide et dure, impassible. Même avec les Hobbits ou Aragorn qui me fit quand même un petit sourire encourageant. Seul Boromir me regardait d'un œil noir mais je pouvais ressentir qu'il n'était pas si indifférent à mes charmes.

« _Tant mieux »_ pensais-je avec un sourire intérieur qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : publié.

Bonne lecture !

 _ POV Ellora :_

La première journée de marche fût morose car les Hobbits, peu habitués à marcher autant, ne parlèrent que la première heure avant d'être trop essoufflés pour. Moi je restais dans un silence religieux et, à la grande surprise de tous, à l'avant avec Gandalf. Même dans les plus dures montées ou à la fin de la matinée (« la plus dure de ma vie » d'après Pipin), je ne fus pas une seule fois essoufflée, fatiguée ou haletante. Gandalf, à la vue des Hobbits écrasés par la fatigue et la faim, décida une pause pour pouvoir manger :

\- **Il nous faut prendre à l'Est des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours.** Déclara Gandalf. **Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte et là, nous prendrons à l'Est, vers le Mordor.**

Je l'écoutais silencieusement, comme d'habitude puis je me mis sur un rocher en hauteur et regardais le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'une personne grimpe derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Legolas s'approcher de moi et me demander si j'allais bien :

\- **Mmmm, non.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Regardez le ciel quand Boromir apprendra à Merry et Pipin à se servir d'une épée, quelque chose est en approche, il me semble que ce sont des Crébains.** Lui répondis-je en passant à côté de lui pour voir Aragorn. **Aragorn ? Ratroupez vos affaires sans que cela ne se remarque.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Faites-moi confiance. La dernière fois, ça a sauvez Frodon.** Lui fis-je remarquer avant d'aller aider Sam à préparer à manger.

Finalement, Boromir demanda à Merry et Pipin de prendre leur épée. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils s'entraînaient quand je sautais sur mes pieds ayant vu dans le ciel une minuscule masse plus foncée que les autres. J'appelais doucement Legolas et lui montrais alors que Boromir se retrouvait à terre sous des : « Pour la Conté ! » et que Gimli et Gandalf échangeaient des paroles sur le chemin à suivre.

\- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Entendis-je Sam demander.

\- **Des Crébains…** Murmurais-je pour que seul Legolas l'entende, puis je pris mes deux sacs.

\- **C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage de rien du…** Commença Gimli.

\- **Ce n'est pas un nuage, ce sont des Crébains du pays de Dain !** M'exclamais-je alors que tous ou presque se tournaient vers moi et Legolas. **Bon sang, mais vous avez rien dans le crâne ou quoi ! Cachez-vous, bande d'imbéciles !**

\- **Elle dit vrai ! Cachez-vous !** S'écria Legolas.

\- **Ah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru pendant un instant que je parlais plus la même langue.** Déclarais-je sarcastique en aidant à cacher Bill, le poney.

\- **Allez viens !** Me tira Aragorn sans faire attention qu'il me tutoyait.

J'entendis un bruit étouffé derrière nous. Je me retournais et bien sûr c'était Pipin qui était tombé au sol. Je poussais violemment Aragorn sous le rocher où Frodon se cachait déjà, l'assommant un peu en même temps, et retournais vers Pipin. Je le pris dans mes bras puis voyant que les Crébains étaient sur nous, je le lançais dans les fourrées et essayais tant bien que mal de me cacher sous ma cape noir. J'entendis pendant deux ou trois minutes leurs horribles piaillements avant qu'il n'y ai plus un bruit pendant trente secondes.

Puis je sentis des mains me prendre par la taille et me relever mais avant même que je puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait, la personne se retrouva avec une dague au cou, menaçant par la même d'écourter sa vie. Je me retirais de sa poigne, fis deux pas en arrière, retirais mon arme, la rangeais dans son fourreau comme si il ne s'était rien passé et le mettais en garde d'une voix si froide qu'il tressaillit :

\- **Ne me prenez plus jamais de cette manière, Prince de Mirkwood, ou vous pouvez dire adieu à votre tête et par conséquent, à votre vie.**

Je retrouvais Pipin avec les autres, qui avaient tous vu la scène entre Legolas et moi. Je lui demandais doucement si ça allait et il me répondit que oui grâce à moi… En attendant que Aragorn lui soigne la cheville, je m'assis et m'adossais au rocher derrière moi, puis je ramenais mes genoux à moi et posais ma tête dessus.

Au bout d'une minute, je sentis sur moi un regard plus pesant que les autres, je relevais donc la tête pour apercevoir Boromir :

\- **Quoi, vous voulez une photo ?**

\- **Une photo ?**

\- **Laissez tomber…** Soupirai-je.

\- **Vous savez vous devriez apprendre à combattre, vous seriez très forte au vu de votre altercation avec Legolas.** Me dit-il alors que je me levais en soupirant (de nouveau) pour aller vers lui.

Alors que j'étais devant lui, je lui pris le bras tellement vite qu'il ne pu rien faire. En une torsion de reins, je me retrouvais derrière lui, coinçant son bras dans son dos sans pour autant lui faire mal. Je levais ma main vers lui, caressant son cou avant d'appuyer sur un nerf pour le paralyser. Je relâchais son bras et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

\- **Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir contre cinq Nazgûls qui vous attaquent en même temps ? Pensez-vous tenir ne serais-ce que trente secondes ?** Puis parlant plus fort en le relâchant. **Si vous voulez savoir combien moi j'ai tenu, vous pouvez aller voir Aragorn.**

Puis nous partîmes pour le Col de Caradhras, moi dernière d'au moins dix bon mètres jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn vienne me voir :

\- **Est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras ton histoire ?**

\- **Oui, certainement mais ce n'est pas le moment.**

Ensuite Frodon tomba, perdant en même temps l'anneau que Boromir eut du mal à lui redonner. Et bien sûr ce ne fut pas le seul problème que l'on eut. Peu de temps plus tard, Boromir et Aragorn durent porter les Hobbits car la neige les recouvrait presque entièrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarouman le traître essaya de déclencher une avalanche, ce qu'il réussit. Mais juste avant que la neige ne nous recouvre, je sautais avec Legolas pour ramener Gandalf. Un corps musculeux me plaqua contre la falaise, me faisait revenir des années auparavant. Ne supportant pas ce contact qui me rappelait trop de choses, je m'affalais sur le sol et me mis à hurler, attendant de me faire écraser par le torrent de neige.

\- **Non ! Arrêtez !** Hurlais-je aux fantômes de mon passé, qui riaient tout autour de moi. **Partez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !**

J'étais tellement dans une sorte de transe, que je ne sentis même pas Aragorn m'attraper dans ses bras et m'emmener avec les autres.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps après, c'est une claque qui me sortit de mes mauvais souvenirs. Je me mis à paniquer à nouveau, comme au début, croyant être revenue à mes 13 ans. Je me débattis comme une furie dans cette étreinte… douce ? Je me stoppais net, relevais la tête et croisais le regard inquiet d'Aragorn :

\- **Chuuut… calme-toi… c'est finis, tu es hors de danger… nous sommes tous vivants grâce à toi…**

 _« Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! »_

La pression redescendant, vaincu, je soupirais. Pour mon enfance détruite par le Maître, pour mon innocence volée, pour ce que j'étais. Alors, cherchant un réconfort que je n'avais jamais eu mais qu'Aragorn semblait pouvoir me donner, je posais ma tête sur son torse, serrant dans mes petites mains le tissu de son haut, redevenant un instant la petite fille en moi qu'on m'avait obligé à tuer.

Il me frotta le dos, simplement, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fais, et continua à me parler de sa voix douce et chaude, réconfortante.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demandais-je finalement, en m'écartant du rôdeur.

Les autres étaient tous assis par terre, sur un lit de neige, frigorifiés, mais comme moi, un minimum secs.

\- **Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as stoppé la neige.**

\- **Pardon ?!**

\- **La neige s'est arrêtée au dessus de nos têtes, comme stoppée par une force invisible.**

\- **Mais… C'est impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça !** Refusais-je net.

\- **C'est Gandalf qui nous l'a dit, moi je n'en sais rien.** Sourit-il. **Tout ce qui importe, c'est que nous sommes tous en vie.**

\- **Grâce à moi ?** Soufflais-je, n'osant y croire.

\- **Apparemment ! Tu devrais aller te reposer, nous partons tôt demain. Frodon a décidé que nous passerions par les mines de la Moria.** Il commença à partir mais je le retins, en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- **Merci, Aragorn. Du fond du cœur.**

Il accepta, d'un hochement de tête, et alla s'assoir près du magicien, avec qui il commença une discussion animée. De mon côté, je partis m'allonger près des Hobbits.

En voyant Merry et Pipin grelottés et devenir bleus, j'enlevais ma cape et la passais autour de leurs épaules. Je me tournais vers les deux autres et les vis dans le même état. Je pris mon sac et cherchais mon deuxième T-shirt que je proposais à Frodon qui accepta en voyant que je n'avais pas particulièrement froid avec le même. Je l'aidais à le mettre et le regarda avec un petit sourire : mon vêtement avait finit par prendre ma forme ce qui lui faisait une petite poitrine qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Puis je me tournais vers Sam qui grelottait au côté d'un nain tout aussi frigorifié. Je lui posais doucement ma deuxième et dernière cape sur les épaules du Hobbit et regardais le nain :

\- **Je suis navrée Gimli, mais je n'ai plus rien pour vous, à moins que vous vous réchauffiez avec Sam sous ma deuxième cape.** Le voyant secouer la tête je le prévins. **C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire et la seule qui pourrait vous réchauffez, et je ne voudrais pas que quand nous repartions, je retrouve un nain congelé. J'y réfléchirais si j'étais vous.**

Je laissais mon dos reposer sur la falaise et me mis en tailleur près de Merry et Pipin tremblotant de froid même avec ma cape.

Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes à hésiter, j'ouvrais les bras dans leur direction et ils vinrent s'y réfugier. Je vis leurs tremblements s'arrêter petit à petit et ils reprirent vite une couleur normale. Et avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, j'entendis Merry me dirent que j'étais une vraie bouillotte. Je leur souris maternellement, inconsciemment.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis Sam et Gimli dormirent l'un à côté de l'autre sous ma cape et Frodon qui somnolait tout près de moi. Je le tirais vers moi et posais sa tête sur mes genoux pour qu'il ait lui aussi un peu de chaleur. Les autres furent comme moi, ils eurent du mal à s'endormir et quand enfin mes yeux se fermèrent, Boromir dormait déjà.

 **\- … -**

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, quand même ! »_

Nous étions partis au lever du soleil, il n'y a pas 2heures. Mais l'ambiance était plus morte que morte. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, ce n'était plus possible, j'allais finir par m'endormir debout.

Je demandais donc poliment le bouclier de Boromir et me posais dessus entraînant avec moi Merry et Pipin. Puis je laissais le bouclier prendre de la vitesse dans la pente. J'entendis mes deux Hobbits crier d'abord de peur puis de joie. Finalement, le bouclier s'arrêta et je me retrouvais ensevelit sous deux semi-hommes surexcités qui me remerciaient.

Les autres arrivèrent près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Et, comme c'était prévu, je me fis sermonner par Gandalf :

\- **Ellora, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire ! Ca pouvait être dangereux !**

\- **Je sais me défendre !**

\- **Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous pouvez peut-être VOUS défendre mais pas les Hobbits ! Faîtes attention à eux au moins !**

\- **Très bien ! Je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! Rabat-joie…** Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Pipin et Merry se retenir de rire. Je leur tirais la langue et leur tournais le dos, comme une grosse gamine.

\- **Quand arriverons-nous aux mines de la Moria ? Demandais-je au magicien, en me mettant à marcher à son niveau.**

\- **En fin de journée, si tout se passe bien.**

Il y eut un silence apaisant, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- **Vous semblez fatiguée.**

\- **Ca se voit tant que ca ?** Soufflais-je.

\- **Si on y fait attention, oui.** Je gardais le silence. **Dites moi tout mon enfant.** Me fit-il sur un ton paternel.

\- **Je… ne préfère pas.**

\- **Pourquoi cela ? Ca vous ferrait du bien de parler, à moi ou à un autre.**

\- **Je… Je ne crois pas que vous me verriez de la même façon. Au mieux, vous me rejetteriez, au pire, vous m'exécuteriez.** Dis-je d'un ton morne, puis le voyant ouvrir la bouche. **Non, Gandalf, j'ai fait des choses horribles à un âge qui vous ferrait frémir.**

Il hocha simplement de la tête et je partis vers la fin de la troupe. Alors que j'y arrivais, Legolas m'interpella :

\- **Ellora, je voudrais vous parler. Puis-je vous accompagner ?**

\- **Oui, mais si c'est pour me sermonner à cause d'hier, je tiens à m'excuser.**

\- **Mais, je …**

\- **C'est vrai, mon attitude a été horrible et j'ai bien faillit vous enlever la tête. Vous me direz certainement que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait avec un Prince qui vient vous aider. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas possible.**

\- **Ellora, je ne…**

\- **Comprenez, chez moi, il n'y a ni Prince, ni Roi, ni Seigneur. Et tout ce que je connais moi, ce sont les esclaves du … Maître !** Crachais-je.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant. **Vous avez pactisez avec l'ennemi ?!**

\- **Hein ?! Mais vous êtes maboule, j'ai pas pactisé avec Sauron ?! J'ai dit que le Maître avait ordonné à ses serviteurs de chercher des nourrissons, et que comme par hasard, je me suis retrouvée dedans. Mais c'est seulement un homme horrible de chez moi qui enlève des bébés et qui leur fait vivre l'enfer toute leur vie.**

\- **Oh ! Où est-ce chez vous ?** Me demanda-t-il.

\- **Loin, très loin… si loin que je ne pourrais pas y retourner.**

\- **Je suis désolé.**

\- **Il ne faut pas. Je n'en ai aucune envie.**

\- **Vous… vous avez dit que… cet homme faisait vivre l'enfer aux bébés qu'ils enlevaient, lui et ses partisans, et que vous… avez** **fait partie de ces nouveaux nés. Que vous a-t-il fait ?**

\- **Oh ! Euh… pas… pas grand chose. Il m'a prit à ma famille et m'a gardé dans sa forteresse pendant près de dix-sept…**

\- **Oh !** S'exclama Gimli. **Les murs de la Moria.**

\- **Ooohh…** Soufflais-je, éberluée.

Je m'avançais vers l'avant du groupe pour pouvoir mieux voir. C'était grandiose. C'était plein de cailloux plus glissants et coupants les uns des autres, mais c'était majestueux. Je me mis à sourire niaisement en pensant que depuis que j'étais dans ce monde, et plus particulièrement depuis que j'étais avec la Communauté, je ne faisais que voir de nouveaux paysages plus beau les uns que les autres : les forêts verdoyantes, les longues prairies infinies, les montagnes enneigées… Et maintenant les murs de la Moria, qui je le savais, allaient bientôt s'illuminer.

A peine y avais-je pensé, que la lune apparue et la porte se révéla à nos yeux, aussi lumineuse que les étoiles. Je jetais un coup d'œil suspicieux au lac, qui reflétait les magnifiques arabesques de lumière blanche du mithril incrusté au mur. Les réels ennuis allaient commencer.

Je décidais donc de sortir mes sabres et de les remettre à leur place tout comme ma deuxième dague. Puis je mis tous mes poignards sur moi. Quand je me retournais vers les autres, tous me regardaient avec des grands yeux, sauf Aragorn qui avait déjà du remarquer tout mon équipement.

\- **Ben, faites pas cette tête !**

\- **Vous savez vous en servir au moins ?** Me demanda sarcastiquement Boromir _._

\- **Vous voulez que je vous montre ?**

\- **Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.** Me répondit-il alors que je me tournais vers Aragorn.

\- **Tu pourrais te battre ?**

\- **Bien sur, Ellora.** S'empressa-t-il de me répondre en sortant son épée en même temps que moi un de mes deux sabres.

Nous nous mîmes en position de défense.

\- **Ce n'est même pas la bonne position.** Railla Boromir.

\- **Laissez-moi vous montrer au moins.**

Et sans attendre sa réponse je fis signe à Aragorn que j'étais prête. Je savais qu'avec lui ce ne serait pas comme avec les boulets que j'avais l'habitude de combattre depuis neuf mois, car j'avais eu un petit aperçu de son combat avec les Nazgûls. Mais je savais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Il me chargea et j'eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver vers la droite avant de me faire empaler. Mais, comme si son arme était liée à moi par un fils, elle se rapprocha dans le même mouvement de moi, horizontale, prête à me trancher la gorge. La seule chose que je pu faire, ce fut me laisser tomber sur le dos. Je vis l'épée passer à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Dès que je touchais le sol, je fis une roulade arrière, me mettant hors de portée pour quelques secondes seulement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

 _« C'est qu'il est vif le p'tit gars ! »_

Le rôdeur me chargea à nouveau. J'étais prête. D'un coup rapide de hanche, je tournais d'un quart de cercle au dernier moment. Sa lame courra le long de mon flan droit et de suite, j'abaissais mon poing gauche sur son poignet. Il lâcha son arme et sauta en arrière pour se mettre hors d'un autre coup. Je le laissais faire au lieu de l'accompagner. Il tira sa dague alors que d'un mouvement fluide je rangeais mon sabre et tirais mes deux dagues.

Nous nous remîmes en position. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui chargeai, mais avec douceur, souplesse et fluidité, un peu comme un fauve, puis arrivée à deux mètres de lui, j'attaquais avec vitesse et force sans perdre l'harmonie du geste. J'avançais ma lame droite vers son cou, lame qu'il dévia facilement ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils un quart de seconde trop tard. J'attaquais déjà avec ma deuxième dague. Je fus surprise quand il réussit à passer à côté de celle-ci.

Je changeais alors de tactique. Il était rapide, c'était une certitude. Il allait donc falloir le prendre à son propre jeu.

J'attaquais une nouvelle fois, de la même manière qu'avant, et encore, et encore, toujours plus vite. Aragorn s'accouda à mes attaques toujours plus vives. Au bout d'un moment, nous atteignîmes une telle vitesse qu'il ne pu plus que se défendre, sans pouvoir répondre. Alors je continuais. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, cassant le rythme frénétique que j'avais installé, je me baissais et balayais ses jambes, le prenant par surprise. Le rôdeur d'étala lourdement par terre et poussa un gémissement de soulagement, alors que je m'appuyais sur mes cuisses pour reprendre ma respiration.

Notre échange n'avait pas duré plus de 4 minutes. Je remis les dagues dans leurs fourreaux et me redressais, le souffle encore un peu court. Je ramassais son épée et la lui tendis alors qu'il se relevant en soufflant.

\- **Tu es rapide !** Le félicitais-je.

\- **Et toi donc !** S'exclama-t-il en me tapant dans le dos. **J'ai rarement vu ça !**

Nous parlâmes encore quelques temps ensemble, des erreurs qu'avait pu faire l'autre. Je finis par me tourner vers Boromir :

\- **Boromir, si cela ne vous va pas, vous pouvez toujours me proposer un défi.**

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et allais m'asseoir sur une pierre. Puis me tournant vers Legolas.

\- **Vous vous battez bien.** Me complimenta la voix de Legolas, à ma gauche. **Où avez-vous appris ?**

\- **J'ai été formée durement pour devenir guerrière, là d'où je viens. Mon professeur était un homme rigide qui n'a jamais laissé la place à la défaite. Il était très exigent dans ses cours, mais c'est bien grâce à lui que je me bats aussi bien.**

Il y eut un silence, que je brisais.

\- **Hum, Legolas, vous voudriez bien m'apprendre le tir à l'arc ? C'est la seule arme que je n'ai jamais utilisée.**

\- **Oui, bien sur, venez.**

Il m'emmena un peu plus loin et me tendis son arme fétiche. Je la pris doucement et la scrutais lentement. C'était un arc…

\- **… magnifique.** Murmurais-je.

\- **Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.** Me dit-il avec fierté. **Tenez, visez le rocher là-bas.** Dit-il en me tendant une flèche et me montrant un très gros rocher à quinze mètres.

Je visais le rocher, et lâchais la corde. La flèche partie à trois mètres de moi. Je ronchonnais en allant la rechercher.

\- **Prenez l'arc comme ça.** Me dit-il en me montrant.

Alors je fis comme il me montra et cette fois, la flèche toucha le rocher. Legolas me félicita en me disant que je visais très bien et que j'apprenais très vite mais que je tenais encore mal l'arc. Je grognais encore en disant que les pistolets c'étais plus simple. Et au moment où il allait me poser une question sur ceux-ci, Frodon trouva le mot de passe pour entrer dans les mines : _mellon_.

\- **Vous vous débrouillez bien. Nous continuerons une prochaine fois, je suis sûr que vous ferez une excellente archère.** Décida-t-il en reprenant son bien.

J'en fus très heureuse. J'avais toujours apprécié le tir, et bien que ce n'était pas du combat au sens propre, comme le corps à corps que j'aimais au dessus de tout, j'étais bizarrement très excitée à l'idée de continuer ce nouvel apprentissage.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : publié.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plait. Et bonne lecture !

 _PS :_ _finalement, j'ai réussis à trouver quelques minutes, la nuit dernière, alors que mon amie s'était déjà endormie, pour corriger ce chapitre qui est malheureusement court, j'en suis désolé._

 _ POV Ellora :_

Nous entrâmes dans la Moria sous les jérémiades de Gimli qui vantait son peuple à l'elfe mais il s'arrêta net sous la phrase de Boromir :

\- **Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau.**

\- **Des gobelins !** S'écria Legolas après avoir regardé une flèche qui se trouvait dans un cadavre.

 _« Pouha ! Quelle odeur terrible ! C'est une horreur ! »_

J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de voir des cadavres dans un tel état de décomposition. A choisir, je préférais encore largement ceux que la vie venait juste de quitter.

Boromir et Aragorn sortirent leur épée, Legolas une flèche qu'il encocha et moi mes deux sabres en retournant vers les Hobbits. Alors que Boromir nous demandait de sortir, je vis Frodon tomber au sol, un tentacule agrippé à sa cheville. De suite, je me retrouvais à ses côtés et d'un coup de lame, coupais le tentacule alors que Sam appelait Aragorn pour augmenter la garde de son ami. Merry et Pipin prirent leur cousin pour le remettre sur pied alors que mon visage se déformait d'un sourire qu'on aurait pu dire sadique et que mes mains faisaient tournoyer mes armes entres mes doigts.

Et là un déluge de tentacules bousculèrent Merry et Pipin et s'emparèrent de Frodon pendant qu'Aragorn, Boromir et moi nous nous efforçâmes d'en couper un maximum (dont celle qui tenait Frodon) et que Legolas se postait un peu plus loin pour pouvoir utilisé son arc.

Le kraken sortit alors sa tête de l'eau pour manger le petit Hobbit.

« _Beurk ! T'es pas beau toi !_ ».

Je rengainais ma lame droite et sortit un de mes poignards que j'envoyais après avoir tournoyé sur moi-même pour éviter un tentacule. La petite arme alla se figer dans ce que j'appellerais le front du monstre. La douleur fut telle qu'il lâcha Frodon qui alla s'écraser dans les bras de Boromir qui appela Legolas. Ce dernier tira une flèche dans l'œil du kraken qui en colère, nous poursuivit du mieux qu'il put dans les mines. Et quand je dis du mieux qu'il put c'est-à-dire qu'il détruisit la porte en essayant.

\- **Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Déclara Gandalf. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde. Ne faîte pas de bruit,** rajouta-t-il en montant les premières marches, **il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.**

\- **Super !** Marmonnais-je.

 **\- ... -**

Ca devait faire deux jours que nous marchions dans la Moria. Nous n'avions pas pris de repos et nous mangions en marchant. Après avoir monté un nombre incalculable de marches, nous nous arrêtâmes devant trois portes auquel Gandalf ne se souvint pas. Après hésitation, je me mis à côté de lui.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Frodon vint nous voir (ou plutôt Gandalf) pour nous dire qu'il avait vu quelque chose en bas.

\- **C'est Gollum.** Déclarais-je avant Gandalf qui me regarda surpris que je le sache.

\- **Gollum ?** Me demanda Frodon.

\- **Il nous suit depuis trois jours.** Continuais-je sous le regard plus surpris que jamais de notre guide.

\- **Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad-dûr ?**

\- **Echappé ou relâché.** Lui dit Gandalf alors que je partais vers Merry, Pipin et Sam :

\- **Puis-je reprendre mes deux capes, Messieurs ?** leur demandais-je alors que je ne les voyais pas sur eux.

Pipin et Merry s'empressèrent de me rendre la leur alors que Sam rougissait fortement en me disant que Gimli avait voulu la garder. Je haussais un sourcil mi-moqueur mi-surpris et me tournais vers le concerné. Il dormait à point fermé, enroulé dans ma cape et je décidais de la lui laisser pour le moment. Je mis ma première cape (et préférée car elle couvrait mieux mon cou) et voyant Gandalf se relever, je l'appelai :

\- **J'aimerais que vous enleviez la barrière, s'il vous plait.**

\- **Pourquoi donc ?**

\- **Je ne veux pas vous prendre trop de magie, vous en aurez besoin.**

\- **Que…**

\- **S'il vous plait Gandalf**

\- **Très bien.** Finit-il par accepter, de mauvaise grâce.

Je remis ma capuche en sentant la barrière s'évaporer.

\- **Merci.**

\- **C'est par ici.** Fit-il pour toute réponse.

\- **Ah ! Ca lui revient !** S'exclama Merry.

\- **Pas du tout, mais l'air est moins nauséabonde en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.**

Arrivé en bas, Gandalf fit plus de lumière, et nous pûmes tous admirer l'architecture jusqu'à ce que Gimli parte en courant dans une petite salle où reposait son cousin Balin. Il pleura tellement qu'il me fit de la peine alors me surprenant moi-même, je posais ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutient :

\- **Chuut, Gimli, la vie à toujours une fin. Sache que je n'ai jamais eu de famille, qu'on m'a arraché à mes parents presque à la naissance, je n'ai donc jamais ressentis la perte d'une personne importante, mais j'imagine que ça doit faire mal, très mal. Gimli, à toi seul tu as remonté l'estime que chacun avait des nains, bonne ou mauvaise, alors persévère, continu sur ta lancée, mais ne décroche pas maintenant que même Legolas commence à comprendre qu'il se trompait sur les nains. Même si il ne le dira jamais, il commence à apprécier ton côté fier, grognon, farouche et persévérant, comme toutes les personnes ici.**

Au fil de mon monologue, il avait réussit à se calmer et tout le monde me regardait hyper surpris, mais je m'en fichais. Gandalf nous lut la fin d'un livre trouvé sur un cadavre et alors qu'il finissait de lire un bruit nous fit tous sursauter et nous retourner vers …

\- **Crétin de Touque, jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, ça nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.** Eclata Gandalf sur Pipin après un moment de silence.

 _« Ben merde ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là »_

\- **Gandalf, c'est de la curiosité, pas de la stupidité.** Dis-je en prenant le gros livre pour le mettre dans mon sac.

Puis alors que nous allions partir, un bruit de tambour se répercuta dans le puits puis des cris se firent entendre.

Boromir et Aragorn partirent fermer la porte alors que moi je sortais mon pistolet. Ensuite je me tournais vers la porte barricadée et pointais mon arme vers elle :

\- **Voici, Legolas, pourquoi je vise si bien.**

\- **Qu'est-ce ?** Me demanda Aragorn.

\- **Ceci est l'arc de chez moi, seulement il n'envoit pas des flèches mais des petites boules de métal. Et j'ai juste besoin de viser et d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que la balle parte. Comme ça.** Lui expliquais-je avant de tirée plusieurs fois dans la faille qu'avaient créée les orques dans la grande porte.

Quand la porte fut détruite, j'utilisais le plus de balles possible pour retarder le moment de la confrontation. Les orques tombaient comme des mouches sous mes tirs plus précis les uns des autres. Quand j'arrivais à la dernière balle, je m'arrêtais, sortis mes deux sabres et commençais la danse mortelle. Car c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, que je dansais. Je virevoltais, roulais, tailladais, parais, coupais, virevoltais, enfonçais, évitais… je glissais entre chaque coups, comme un feu follet insaisissable, ombre noire répandant la mort chez les vivants. Je ne m'occupais plus des autres jusqu'à ce que le troll arrive. Bizarrement, je ne le voyais pas si grand que ça.

Je le vis prendre en chasse Gimli, qui fut sauvé par Legolas qui s'en sorti à merveille contre un troll. Puis le troll s'en prit à Frodon. Voyant ça je sautais sur les jambes du monstre que j'entaillais mais je ne pus éviter le coup de poing qu'il me mit qui m'envoya bouler de l'autre côté de la salle tout comme Aragorn quelque instant plus tard. Je me relevais en chancelant et vis Frodon à terre que je savais aller bien.

Et là, j'eu une idée de génie :

\- **Legolas ! Protégez-moi !** Hurlais-je en enlevant ma capuche.

Je pris un de mes poignards et le lançais dans l'épaule du troll pour qu'il me regarde. Et là, quand nos regards se croisèrent, il fut happé par mon pouvoir comme tous les êtres vivants et s'arrêta net devant moi, les bras ballants. Je pensais très fort au feu et quelques secondes plus tard, son corps commença à fumer et à brûler. Il se tortilla sans pour autant pouvoir décoller ses yeux des miens et d'un coup, il tomba par terre, raide mort, la peau calcinée. Je remis mon capuchon et répondis à Boromir que oui c'était bien moi qui avait fait ça :

\- **Comment ?** Me demanda-t-il alors que je me jetais sur un Frodon sonné par le coup qu'il avait pris.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui demandais de ne plus jamais me faire ça.

\- **Ellora a quelques pouvoirs bien utiles.** Répondit Gandalf à ma place. **Nous pouvons la remercier.**

Et à la surprise de tous, je me relevais, me tournais vers Aragorn et lui mis une baffe magistrale qui le fit reculer d'un pas et tourner la tête. Puis à ma propre plus grande surprise, je me jetais dans ses bras et lui dis :

\- **Si tu me refaits le coup de : « Je me prends un mûrs dans la gueule et je fais le mort » je te tue réellement. Tu es le seul à m'avoir vraiment accepté et le premier homme à m'avoir aidée, à s'être occupé de moi sans rien me demander en retour, à m'avoir considéré comme une personne normale…**

Aragorn, sous la surprise de la claque mais plus encore du câlin que je lui offrais, eu beaucoup de mal à me réconforter jusqu'à se que je me reprenne et ne le lâche. Puis je me tournais vers les autres qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- **Ils vont revenir, il faut aller au pont de Khazad-dûm !** Continuais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Et à ma plus grande fierté, tout le monde m'écouta. Nous nous mîmes donc à courir mais les Orques nous entourèrent vite. Puis d'un coup un grondement effroyable retentit et nous pûmes tous voir une lumière rougeoyante d'où nous étions venus. Les Orques prient de panique, s'enfuirent. Gandalf nous déclara avec peur que c'était un Balrog, un démon, et qu'on ne pouvait le vaincre. Nous nous remîmes à courir comme des dératés car notre vie était en jeu.

Boromir faillit mourir en tombant dans le vide, et n'eu la vie sauvant que grâce à mes réflexes : en un quart de seconde je me retrouvais derrière lui et le tirais à terre à côté de moi.

Second problème : un trou dans les escaliers. Legolas le sauta facilement, puis dans l'ordre : Gandalf, Boromir avec Merry et Pipin, puis Sam lancé par Aragorn et enfin Gimli retenu in extremis par la barbe grâce à Legolas. Et au dernier moment, le trou se fit plus grand encore. Finalement, j'essayais quelque chose quand l'endroit des escaliers se décrocha complètement : je pris le bras d'Aragorn et celui de Frodon :

\- **Mais arrêtez de gigoter bande d'imbéciles, que je puisse au moins me concentrer !**

Puis je pensais très fort à me retrouver de l'autre côté. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, nous avions disparus et réapparus derrière nos compagnons qui regardaient horrifiés l'endroit où nous étions deux secondes plus tôt. Je me retournais vers eux et m'exclamais sous leurs regards stupéfaits :

\- **Bon, c'est pas qu'on a un démon géant cracheur de feu aux fesses, mais un peu. Donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on reparte.**

\- **Que… comment ?!** Bégaya la plupart de mes compagnons.

\- **Je ne sais pas !** M'énervais-je en prenant le bras de Frodon pour courir, les autres suivants.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes enfin au pont que je passais la première pour donner du courage aux autres. Puis arrivée vers la fin, je me retournais vers les autres et les laissais passer pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Ensuite je me tournais vers Gandalf que je savais combattre le Balrog :

\- **Je suis un serviteur de Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn ! Repartez dans l'ombre. Vous ne passerez pas !** Déclara-t-il en plaquant son bâton au sol.

Le démon, en voulant passer, tomba dans le vide mais réussit tout de même à attraper Gandalf qui s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pu au pont :

\- **Fuyez, pauvres fous !** S'exclama-t-il avant de lâcher prise.

C'est là que, prise d'un grand chagrin, je levais la main vers lui, ce qui, sans le vouloir, l'arrêta dans sa chute. Je fronçais les sourcils et levais un peu plus haut mon bras, ce qui le fit remonter légèrement. Enfin, j'entendis deux différents cris :

\- **Ellora ! Attention ! Les flèches !**

\- **Pars ! Laisse-moi ici !**

Mais je m'en fichais, je relevais encore un peu le bras droit.

\- **Ellora ! Non !**

Je sentis alors quelque chose de chaud sur moi. Je regardais mon corps : j'avais une flèche dans le bras gauche et une m'avait transpercée au milieu le thorax, d'où sortait une quantité de sang importante, pourtant je ne sentais rien comme d'habitude. Je n'aurais plus de forces dans quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais abandonner notre guide.

Je grognais en sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Je tombais à genoux et finalement, relâchais la pression que je faisais sur le corps de Gandalf. J'arrachais les flèches et les lançais dans le vide devant moi sans une grimace de douleur. De toute façon, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis la douleur de mon enveloppe corporelle.

Je posais mes mains au sol, me relevais vacillante et me retournais vers Aragorn qui m'attendait avant de partir rejoindre les autres. Il se précipita vers moi et m'aida à sortir des mines.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : publié.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

 _PS : comme pour le chapitre dernier, j'ai réussis à trouver du temps pour corriger celui-là, je suis contente._

 _PS2 : recevoir des reviews de votre part me ferait grand plaisir, ce serait super ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas, et ne soyez pas timide, je ne mort pas, au contraire ! Merci de votre compréhension !_

 _ POV Ellora :_

En sortant des mines, je sentis le désespoir de mes compagnons. Je savais qu'il reviendrait mais pourtant, je ressentais une profonde tristesse et une douleur inimaginable avec son absence. Je restais là, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés, une unique larme roulant sur la joue.

Sentant l'eau sur mon visage, je m'énervais et la retirais rageusement avec ma main, souillant plus encore ma peau si pale d'habitude. Depuis quand étais-je aussi faible ? En réponse je pris un visage glacial, dur, sans aucune émotion.

\- **Legolas, relevez-les.** Ordonna Aragorn.

\- **Accordez leur un moment, par pitié.** Contra Boromir.

\- **Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques.** **Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. Allons, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, relevez-les !** Puis il se tourna vers moi. **Ellora, fais-moi voir tes blessures.**

\- **Non.**

\- **Ellora, les flèches étaient peut-être empoisonnées. Fais-moi voir.**

\- **Il faut que j'enlève mon T-shirt ?**

\- **Mmm, oui.**

\- **Alors non.** Dis-je si glacial qu'il recula d'un pas mais pas assez pour qu'il ne persévère pas.

\- **Mais…**

\- **Non, Aragorn, c'est non !**

Puis je partis plus loin pour m'asseoir avec un regard noir de colère.

Quand tous furent debout, je me levais et les rejoignis. Nous partîmes au pas de course sous les encouragements d'Aragorn. A chaque pas que je faisais, je laissais une trace de sang ce qui eut le don de faire soupirer Aragorn et s'inquiéter les Hobbits. Gimli me redonna ma cape en me disant que s'il courrait encore longtemps, il préférait ne pas marcher dessus.

Quand enfin nous arrivâmes en Lorien, nous commençâmes seulement maintenant à marcher. Les hommes me jetaient souvent des coups oeils inquiets, ce qui m'exaspéra puisque mon corps allait (je l'espèrais) plutôt bien. Je pus même refaire la barrière de Gandalf avec mes pouvoirs on ne sait comment. Ma capuche se trouvait donc dans mon dos, et je respirais profondément l'air frais, me remettant l'esprit à l'endroit.

D'un coup, je sentis des présences se rapprocher de nous. Je sortis donc de mes pensées et alla voir Aragorn pour le lui dire. Il hocha la tête et fit signe à Legolas de préparer une flèche et à Boromir de se tenir près. Ne voulant pas être en reste, je sortis mes deux dagues et les cachais dans ma cape.

\- **Voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.** Entendis-je dire Gimli.

Quand je vis les flèches se pointer vers nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de railler sarcastiquement :

\- **Oui, c'est ce que nous voyons, Gimli, l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard !**

\- **Le nain respire si fort, que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.** Continua un elfe qui devait être Haldir d'une voix froide.

 _« Pour qui il se prend lui ?! Il n'y a que moi qui peux dire ça à Gimli ! »_

Aragorn lui parla un peu en elfique avant que l'elfe ne nous regarde tour à tour. Quand son regard croisa le mien, j'y vis de la surprise. Je levais un sourcil et il regarda Frodon :

\- **Venez, elle vous attend.**

Sur le chemin, il vint vers moi et me parla :

\- **Pourquoi y a-t-il une jeune fille des Hommes dans la communauté de l'Anneau.**

\- **Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ?** Lui répondis-je effrontément.

\- **Car ce n'est pas la place d'une femme, encore moins d'une petite fille. Vous devez avoir eu une enfance bien facile pour avoir pensé que cette quête était faîte pour vous.**

Là, je me stoppais net et le regardais froidement.

« _Attend ! Tu me connais même pas bouffon, et pis tu me juges ! Tu sais pas de quoi mon passé est fait ! Alors parle pas connard !_ »

Il s'arrêta lui aussi et me dévisagea avec un air moqueur.

« _Tu vas voir si tu rigoles encore longtemps mon gars_ »

En voyant ça, Aragorn posa une main sensé être apaisante (mais pas du tout) sur mon épaule et commença :

\- **Ellora, tu ne…**

\- **Vas-y, je te rejoins après.** Le coupais-je durement alors qu'il soupirait et partait.

Alors qu'il disparaissait avec les autres derrière les arbres, je me rapprochais doucement de l'elfe et d'un mouvement vif et brusque (très brusque), je serrais son entrejambe dans ma main avec force et appuyais sur le nerf paralysant de son cou. Je me rapprochais de son oreille et lui murmurais froidement :

\- **Ne parlez plus jamais de mon passé sans même savoir de quoi il est fait, sinon vous verrez de quoi je suis réellement capable.**

Il gémit de douleur et je chuchotais d'une voie langoureuse :

\- **Nous, les femmes, nous avons le choix : nous donnons soit la vie, soit la mort.**

Je broyais une dernière fois son sexe, comme avertissement, et relâchais toute pression. Je reculais doucement et lui dis une dernière chose avec un sourire froid :

\- **A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez.**

Puis je me retournais et partis d'une démarche chaloupée rejoindre mes compagnons, le laissant là, bouche bée par mon audace. Moi personnellement, j'étais contente de moi.

« _Bien fait face de rat_ »

Il revint vers nous rapidement, après avoir retrouvé son impassibilité et nous mena à la Dame Galadrielle et au Seigneur Celeborn sans un regard pour moi. Les Seigneurs de Lorien nous remontèrent le moral et nous offrir le gîte quelques nuits. Ensuite j'appris que femmes et hommes se lavaient dans le même bassin chaud. Mes compagnons y allèrent alors que moi je partis vers la Nimrodel, la rivière de la forêt où je fus sûre de ne croiser personne. Je pris mes vêtements de rechanges et y allais.

Arrivée dans une petite clairière où l'eau passait, je me déshabillais et regardais mes blessures. Je posais une main sur chaque et me soignais comme je l'avais fait pour Frodon. Puis je plongeais dans l'eau froide. Je me lavais lentement, prenant soin de bien me débarbouiller tout le corps, puis ressortis, me séchais rapidement et m'habillais.

De retour au campement, les hommes étaient déjà là. Je leur demandais comment ils avaient trouvés les bains. Les Hobbits soupirèrent et me lancèrent un « **Trop bien** » très amusant.

Après avoir mangé, je me retirais vers ma couche où je m'endormis en quelques minutes.

A l'aube, je me réveillais en sursaut après un cauchemar. Je sentis mes joues humides et compris que j'avais pleuré dans la nuit. Ne pouvant plus dormir, je décidais de faire moi-même le petit déjeuné. Je me dirigeais vers la porte du palais où un garde me montra le chemin des cuisines. Je pris deux pains, du lembas, un gros morceau de beurre, plusieurs pots de confitures, des morceaux de viandes, des œufs, quelques patates, et toutes sortes de liquides (dont du jus rouge de je ne sais quoi et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du lait) puis je retournais vers mes compagnons encore endormis, même si je voyais qu'Aragorn et Legolas ne faisaient que somnoler.

« _Quelle bandes de flemmards_ ».

Alors j'allumais un feu, empruntais les affaires de cuisines de Sam et préparais un petit déjeuné (saucisses, pommes rissolées qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et l'équivalant de côtelettes de porc et steaks façon TDM) digne des grandes personnes qui m'accompagnaient.

« _Et ouais la chance hein ?!_ »

Et me supportais chaque jour un peu plus. Ensuite, je réveillais les hommes :

\- **Aragorn, debout.** Le secouais-je légèrement. Il ouvrit directement les yeux. **Legolas, on se réveil.** En faisant de même. Il cligna une fois les yeux et me sourit chaleureusement. **Merry, Pipin, on se lève et on arrête de dormir.** Déclarais-je en leur caressant doucement les cheveux. Ils grognèrent et se retournèrent. **J'ai fais à manger.** Ils ouvrirent tous de suite les yeux. Frodon se réveilla directement quand je touchais ses cheveux. Je lui souris et me tournais vers Sam qui eut le droit aux mêmes gestes qu'avec les autres. **Allez, Sam, debout. Ce matin, vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire à manger, c'est déjà fait.** Lui appris-je alors qu'il baillait. Il me remercia et j'adressais un sourire littéralement éblouissant à Boromir, car il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me le rendre. Ensuite Gimli, que j'appelais doucement comme pour les Hobbits mais il ronflait tellement fort que je du hausser la voie et le secouer, mais rien à faire.

Alors que je cherchais comment faire, mon regard tomba sur le cor de Boromir que je demandais gentiment. Il me le donna en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne m'en occupais déjà plus.

\- **Ah ! Au faite Legolas, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous bouchiez les oreilles si vous ne voulez pas avoir les tympans percés.** Lui conseillais-je avant de me poster près du dernier dormeur et de souffler fort dans le cor, ce qui eut le don de le réveiller en sursaut :

\- **Quoi ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?! On nous attaque ?!** S'empressa-t-il de demander, puis voyant les Hobbits affalés par terre se tenant les côtes et riant aux larmes, il me regarda puis ma main tenant l'objet de « torture », il comprit au grand sourire que je lui fis.

\- **Nous ne sommes pas attaqués.** **Je vous préviens juste que nous mangeons et que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il n'y aura plus rien pour vous.** Lui dis-je alors qu'il grognait et s'installait autour du feu. **Bon, j'espère que le petit déjeuné vous plaira. J'ai essayé de penser à tout le monde.**

\- **Merci Ellora.** Me remercia Legolas. **Mais si vous nous parliez un peu de vos pouvoirs ?**

\- **Oh ! Mmm, je ne sais que peu de choses sur eux, ça fait un mois que je les ai découverts. Je ne sais pas trop comment je fais. En faite je fixe l'objet de l'expérience, et je pense fort à ce que je veux faire et ça ce réalise, enfin généralement…** Finis-je douloureusement en pensant à Gandalf.

\- **Ne vous en faite pas, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour Gandalf.** Me certifia Legolas. **D'ailleurs comment vont vos blessures ?**

\- **Je me suis soignée avec la magie, tout va bien.**

\- **Mais… Avec vos pouvoirs, tu ne pourrais pas faire revivre Gandalf, le faire apparaître ici, avec nous, comme avant ?** Demanda innocemment Frodon.

\- **C'est une bonne question. Et je vais te répondre immédiatement.**

Je me concentrais intensément, fermant même les yeux. Je pensais fort à Gandalf, assis avec nous, avec une tranche de pain et de la confiture dessus. Mais rien ne se passa, Gandalf n'apparut pas. J'essayais une nouvelle fois, en revoyant la scène de sa mort, sa chute. Mais toujours rien.

\- **Je n'y arrive pas. Il semblerait que mon pouvoir ait des limites. Je ne peux apparemment pas faire revivre les morts.**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Finalement, je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac et y sortis le livre de la Moria que j'avais pris.

\- **Tenez Gimli, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir.**

\- **Oh ! Ellora, je vous suis tellement reconnaissant. Je… je ne sais quoi faire pour vous remercier.** Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Vous n'avez rien à faire si ce n'est le lire.**

\- **Bon, maintenant,** déclara Boromir, **j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Et je pense ne pas être le seul.**

\- **Je ne souhaite pas en parler.**

\- **Mais on a tous parlé de nous.** Contrat Pipin d'une petite voie boudeuse.

\- **Je ne suis pas vous.** Dis-je durement. **Et même si je l'aurais souhaité, je ne le suis pas.**

\- **Mais…** Commença Aragorn, mais je l'arrêtais en levant une main et en me redressant, les yeux fermé.

\- **Venez, qui que vous soyez.** Déclarais-je d'une voix forte.

\- **Hum.** Se racla la gorge Haldir, gêné de s'être fait prendre.

\- **Haldir.** Le saluais-je alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas se levaient et posaient une main sur leur cœur.

Il me regarda et hocha simplement la tête. Tous se retournèrent vers moi :

\- **Mais comment l'avez-vous entendu, moi-même je n'ai rien entendu ?** Me demanda Legolas.

\- **J'ai une très bonne ouïs et vous savez, presque trois milles ans, ça commence à faire, alors je pense que la sénilité vous rattrape. Vous feriez bien de faire attention.** Le taquinais-je.

Bizarrement, Legolas ne prit pas offense de mes paroles. Il me sourit et me répondis sur le même ton :

\- **C'est vrai que je commence à avoir de l'âge pour vous qui êtes encore une petite enfant.**

\- **Alors ça ! Vous allez me le payer !** Le menaçais-je gentiment en haussant un sourcil.

Son sourire ne fut que plus grand. Je décidais de me stopper ici et me retournais vers Haldir.

\- **Pourquoi être venu ?**

\- **J'ai pensé vous montrer le terrain d'entraînement pour que vous puissiez y aller quand vous le souhaitiez.** Déclara le Capitaine des gardes aux hommes.

\- **Très bien, nous venons.** Fit Aragorn.

Alors je me jetais sur mes dagues, mes sabres et trois poignards que je plaçais sur moi. Puis je me redressais pour voir le sourire moqueur d'Haldir :

\- **Vous ne voulez tout de même pas venir avec nous ?** Se moqua-t-il.

\- **Et pourquoi pas ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme. Enfin, vu dans quoi vous vous êtes engagé, ce serait bien d'apprendre à vous servir de vos armes, car sans techniques, elles ne servent à rien.**

\- **Si vous voulez, mais alors combattez-moi pour que je puisse apprendre. Sauf si vous avez peur de vous faire battre par une gamine.** Le provoquais-je avec un sourire moqueur. **Je vous défis, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas meilleur que moi.**

\- **C'est une insulte.** S'offensa le Gardien.

\- **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Haldir.** Intervint Aragorn.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il. **Vous avez peur de la retrouver en plusieurs morceaux ?**

\- **Ça, ça ne risque pas !** Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

\- **Vous devriez arrêter d'être aussi sûr de vous.** Me sermonna-t-il. **Je relève le défi, juste pour vous apprendre ce qu'est la vraie vie ou au moins vous faire sortir de votre monde où tout est rose.**

\- **Marché conclus ! Par contre, je voudrais que les choses soit claires : je déteste le rose !**

Haldir nous mena donc au coin « entraînements » avant de prendre son épée et de se mettre en garde. J'observais sa défense parfaite, sortis mes deux longues lames et me mis dans ma propre défensive.

\- **Ce n'est pas la bonne position.** Me fis remarquer un elfe qui regardait un peu plus loin.

\- **T'occupe.** Lui répondis-je.

Haldir, pour sa première attaque, alla lentement ce qui me permit de ne pas montrer toute ma vitesse d'un coup et de pouvoir le surprendre encore plus tard. Je passais donc sous sa lame et balayais ses jambes. Sous le coup du choc et de la surprise, il lâcha sa lame une seconde. Une seconde qui me permit de l'envoyer hors de porter et de poser le bout de ma lame sur son cœur. Je me relevais sans un mot, repris sa lame et la lui donna alors qu'il se relevait.

\- **Je ne suis pas débile au point de défier le Gardien de la Lorien sans technique. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous donniez dans se combat comme si j'étais un homme pouvant vous battre.**

Nous nous remîmes en position de défense, et je sentis cette fois-ci qu'il se mettait à fond dans le combat. Mais ce ne fut pas encore assez, car en 2 minutes, je l'avais déjà remis par terre, un sabre sur le cœur et l'autre sur le cou. En 15 minutes, je ne fus mise qu'une fois à terre. Et en une heure, je l'ai certainement plus mit à terre que n'importe qui dans toute sa très longue vie d'elfe (sauf peut-être son entraîneur).

Je parais avec une force impressionnante, esquivais avec une souplesse et une vivacité rare et portais des coups toujours plus précis.

Quand finalement, après l'avoir une fois encore mis à terre, il m'accorda sa défaite, il rajouta :

\- **Merci Dame Ellora, grâce à vous, j'ai appris une chose : ne pas se fier aux apparences. Vous êtes une véritable guerrière. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, dîtes-le-moi.**

\- **C'est déjà bien, vous reconnaissez que j'ai un certain talent pour les combats. Pour votre proposition, j'aimerais une chose : ais-je l'air d'une vieille mamie de 5000 ans possédant une sagesse infinie ? Non, je ne suis ni vieille ni sage. Alors s'il vous plaît, pas de Dame, juste Ellora.**

\- **Euh… d'accord.** Accepta-t-il,surprit par ma demande.

\- **Merci.**

Le lendemain, nous repartions.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : publié.

Vraiment désolé pour tout ce temps sans nouvelles, j'ai enfin passé mon oral de bac blanc français (j'ai eu 15 ^^) et mon deuxième bac blanc science (je suis en ES). De plus, un passage ne m'allait absolument pas : je l'ai réécris. Les post vont reprendre un rythme plus soutenus maintenant.

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il-vous-plait, c'est toujours encourageant. Mais surtout, bonne lecture !

 _PS : Un remerciement tout spécial à la première personne à m'avoir envoyé un message : merci LoupRubis pour tes petits mots gentils, je suis énormément contente que ça te plaise ! Merci, du fond du cœur. Et merci à __ShalymardeConti_ _, à lys07, à dragonne68, à maoul92 et à Pims10_ _, pour vos messages encourageants._

 _ POV Ellora :_

Nous prîmes des barques et partîmes sur le fleuve de la Lorien. La Dame Galadrielle nous avait tous fait des cadeaux. Moi j'avais reçue une magnifique robe sur mesure : d'un blanc étincelant (qui faisait pourtant pâle figure à côté de mes cheveux et de ma peau), elle se mettait par-dessus un corset et remontait à mon cou pour faire un col roulé. Cintré à la taille, faisant ressortir mes formes, elle retombait ensuite en cascade douce jusqu'à mes pieds. Quelques perles noires et gris foncées occupaient mon bustier et mes manches grises très claires presque blanches, étaient faites dans un voile typiquement elfique. J'avais aussi demandé une paire de bottes qui ressemblaient fortement aux miennes.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant un lointain bruit de lourd pas. Je me retournais vers l'elfe de notre compagnie qui était dans la même barque que moi et Gimli qui lui, n'arrêtait pas de vanter la beauté de Galadrielle :

\- **Legolas, tu as entendu ?** Demandais-je en le tutoyant volontairement après que j'ai passé un accord avec tous : nous devions à partir de maintenant nous tutoyons.

\- **Quoi donc ?** Demanda-t-il en se concentrant encore plus.

\- **Des bruits de pas dans la for…**

\- **Ah ! Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle m'est accordée ce cadeau !** S'extasia notre nain.

\- **Gimli !** **Tais-toi un peu !** Le sermonnais-je.

\- **Mais toi aussi tu es belle ma chère, seulement…**

\- **Je me fiche de te plaire ou pas. Maintenant tais-toi !** M'énervais-je, ce qui le fit ce recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Puis, plus tard, nous passâmes devant l'Argonath, les ancêtres d'Aragorn et enfin nous vîmes les chutes de Rauros. A ce moment là, nous nous arrêtâmes sur la rive Ouest pour savoir par où passer : Est ou Ouest. Je regardais Boromir, sachant que l'emprise de l'Anneau se faisait plus forte sur lui alors que moi, je ne ressentais rien.

\- **Nous traverseront le lac à la tombé de la nuit. Nous cacheront les bateaux et continueront à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.** Déclara Aragorn.

\- **Ah oui ?!** S'exclama Gimli. **Il suffit de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rocher coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après, ce sera encore mieux !** Continua-t-il alors que je voyais la tête de Pipin blanchir. **Des marais gluants et puants à perte de vue.**

\- **Oui c'est notre route.** Confirma Aragorn, imperturbable. **Et je vous conseil de vous reposer et de reprendre des forces.**

\- **Retrouver mes forces ! Retrouver mes for…** Beugla le nain trop fier.

Ensuite Legolas sentit un danger sur notre rive. Puis Merry demanda :

\- **Où est Frodon ?**

Ce qui évidemment inquiéta tout le monde. Nous partîmes le chercher ainsi que Boromir qui avait lui aussi disparu. Bien sûr, je savais ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je partis donc de mon côté directement là où Frodon et Aragorn se retrouveraient, pour au moins l'aider.

Je vis Frodon apparaître et alors que j'allais l'aider à se relever, Aragorn arriva :

\- **Frodon ?** Demanda-t-il alors que j'attendais pour me montrer.

\- **Il s'est emparé de Boromir.**

\- **L'Anneau, où est-il ?** S'inquiéta Aragorn en s'avançant.

\- **N'approchez pas !** S'exclama le semi-homme en reculant.

\- **Frodon, attendez !** **J'ai juré de vous protéger.**

\- **Mais pouvez vous me protéger de vous ?** Interrogea l'interpellé avant de montrer l'Anneau dans sa main. **Vous… vous le détruiriez ?**

Aragorn s'avança lentement, comme hypnotisé, puis regarda Frodon avec un petit sourire, se mit à genou et lui referma la main tenant toujours l'Anneau :

\- **Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.**

\- **Je le sais, alors veillez sur les autres, en particulier sur Sam. Il ne comprendra pas. Et sur Ellora.**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi Frodon,** dis-je en sortant de l'ombre et en le prenant dans mes bras, **je sais le faire toute seule. Tu vas me manquer mon ami, mais tu y arriveras, je le sais. Maintenant, pars ! Nous, on a de l'orque à bouffer.**

Je me relevais, lui criais de partir (ce qu'il fit) et pris dans mes bras Aragorn :

\- **Si tu te fais tuer par les orques qui arrivent, j'irais te chercher par la peau du cul dans l'autre monde.** Le menaçais-je avant de le repousser loin de moi. **Maintenant, allons bouffer de l'orc !**

Le rôdeur leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

\- **Allons-y alors !**

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant non pas des dizaines, mais au moins une bonne centaine d'orques et d'Uruk Hai… Je tranchais tout ce qui était à ma portée, laissant seuls quelques survivants agoniser derrière moi. Je m'enfonçais dans leur rang, fonçant tête baissée, me frayant un chemin de morts. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus d'Aragorn, qui avait été rejoint par Legolas et Gimli. D'un coup, le cor de Boromir résonna, plaçant un silence lourd, figé. Jusqu'à ce que tous les monstres se précipitent vers la source du bruit, qui tonna une nouvelle fois.

 _« Merde ! Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ?! Boromir va mourir ! »_

\- **Oh que non ! Vous restez ici !** Hurlais-je en me jetant sur le dos d'un Uruk.

Je lui plantais une dague dans le cou, tranchais la gorge d'un autre qui passait. Aragorn me dépassa en courant à toute allure. Un dilemme s'imposa à moi : allais-je l'aider à sauver Boromir, quitte à changer le futur, ou allais-je laisser l'homme mourir, pour ne pas prendre de risques. Je me souvins de son visage épanoui, en Lorien, et je ne pus me résoudre à ne rien faire.

Je suivis le rôdeur, assurant ses arrières :

\- **Dépêche-toi Aragorn !**

Je me mis à utiliser mes petits couteaux, lui ouvrant une faille dans la masse d'Orques se déplaçant tous vers Boromir, vers mon ami. Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il était déjà trop tard. A moins… A moins que je n'utilise mes pouvoirs ? Oui ! Je devais utiliser mes pouvoirs !

Je m'élançais sur un Orc, lui attrapais le bras, et l'utilisant comme d'une balançoire, mes pieds allèrent taper son copain. J'entendis sa cage thoracique être écrasée et perforer ses poumons, alors que je retournais sèchement le bras du premier, à qui j'enfonçais une dague en plein cœur. Je me retournais, un sabre et une dague en main, pour voir une flèche de Legolas ressortir du corps d'un monstre qui allait me prendre en traître, et que je n'avais pas entendue arriver.

Pourtant, l'elfe ne me porta aucune importance. Je vérifiais une dernière fois, d'un coup d'œil, que plus aucun Uruk n'était vivant et me précipitais sur la masse sombre, allongé au pied d'un arbre. Aragorn, des sillons de larmes sur ces joues sales, tenait encore les mains du cadavre encore chaud mais plus blanc que neige, de Boromir.

\- **Non…** Soufflais-je.

Immédiatement, je posais mes mains sur les flèches, que j'arrachais frénétiquement.

\- **Ellora, il est mort. C'est finit…**

\- **Non… Non, je peux le sauver !** Avançais-je sans vraiment en être sûre.

Rapidement, ses blessures disparurent. Néanmoins, sa peau resta blanche, ses poumons ne se gonflèrent pas, son cœur ne repartit pas, ses yeux ne retrouvèrent pas leur brillante vigueur. La vie ne le posséda pas, à nouveau.

\- **C'est finit…** Répéta Aragorn. **Il est mort.**

Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver.

 _« Il est mort… Mort… »_ Me répétais-je en boucle.

Pour la première fois, ce mot me fit mal. Mal. J'avais mal. Etait-ce ce que la famille des victimes ressentait ? Si c'était ça, je ne voulais pas avoir de famille.

Des doigts fins me touchèrent la joue. Je relevais la tête lentement et croisais le regard inquiet de Legolas :

\- **Tu pleures.** Déclara-t-il simplement.

Je tâtais ma joue. Il disait vrai ! Je pleurais ! Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleurer ? Tout ça pour ça ? Vraiment ?!

J'essuyais rageusement ses traîtresses de larmes. Il était mort ! Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver !

Je me retournais et tapais violemment dans l'arbre :

\- **Putain ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si on ne peut pas sauver les gens !**

\- **Tu ne peux pas contrôler la Mort !** S'exclama Aragorn en se levant.

Je me retournais lentement vers lui, froidement.

\- **La Mort, c'est moi…**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : publié !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je l'aime bien. Ellora commence enfin à ressentir des choses, bien que personne ne sache encore ce que c'est, ni elle ni vous. Niark niark niark ! Les révélations sur son passé se rapproche de plus en plus dis donc !

Bonne lecture ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé, s'il-vous-plaît.

Merci à **ShalymardConti** pour ta review très amusante, à **LoupRubis** pour ton dévouement, et à **Sandra Lutices.D** pour avoir lu ma fiction bien inférieure à la tienne. J'en profite pour te féliciter pour celle-ci, tu as imaginé une histoire magique digne d'un bon livre fantastique (tel Pierre Bottero). Et en effet, certains traits correspondent entre nos deux personnages principaux, bien que comme tu l'es dit mon OC est « parfaite » (soit disant), puisque créée par mon imagination de jeune fille de 12ans, cherchant à plaire à tout le monde à la fois. Encore une fois merci.

 _ POV Ellora :_

Nous avions déposé Boromir sur une barque, et nous l'avions rendue à la nature. Aragorn avait décidé de suivre les orques et de récupérer Merry et Pipin. Je m'étais alors rendue compte qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir ramené à la vie une personne, je ne pouvais pas faire apparaître un être vivant. Nous étions donc partie en courant, au lieu d'à cheval.

En ce moment, on courrait encore, après exactement…

\- **Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite sans manger ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher.** Grommela Gimli en soufflant, après qu'Aragorn ait décidé de courir plus vite encore en posant son oreille sur le sol.

\- **Allez Gimli !** Encouragea Legolas avant de se tourner vers moi. **Ellora, ça va ?**

\- **Moi ?! Ben oui pourquoi ?** Répondis-je en courant toujours aussi légèrement qu'au début.

\- **Tu n'es pas fatigué ?!** S'exclama-t-il en remarquant que je ne soufflais que peu.

\- **Ben non, et toi ?**

\- **Non, ça va.**

\- **Bon ben tu vois, toi non plus tu ne souffles pas comme Gimli.**

\- **Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, les elfes ont des capacités supérieures aux Hommes.**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu as du le remarquer. Je pense pouvoir tenir encore deux jours et deux nuits comme ça, après je commencerais peut-être à avoir le pied un peu plus lourd.** Souris-je.

J'accélérais pour me mettre au côté d'Aragorn :

\- **Tu me surprendras toujours, Ellora.**

\- **C'est une certitude !**

\- **Je commence à fatiguer.** M'apprit-il alors que je haussais les épaules.

\- **Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Il s'arrêta et se baissa pour voir ce que je lui montrais. Je savais que c'était la broche de Pipin.

\- **Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. Déclara sinistrement mon ami.**

\- **Ils sont peut-être en vie.** Fit Legolas en arrivant vers nous.

\- **Ils sont en vie, je le sais.** Affirmais-je sous le regard surpris des deux autres alors que je repartais du côté de Gimli qui descendit la pente en roulant.

Je l'aidais à se relever, écoutant d'une seule oreille ses jérémiades.

\- **Les longues distances m'épuisent, nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters.** **Redoutables sur les courtes distances !**

\- **Arrêtons-nous une minute Aragorn, le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau.**

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Legolas nous donna à chacun un quart d'un lembas. En contre partie, je lui tendis une gourde remplit d'une bonne eau fraiche, apparut dans ma main. Elle tourna rapidement dans notre groupe, avant de disparaître quand nous nous remîmes à courir.

 **\- … -**

\- **Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit.** Déclara Legolas.

\- **Du bon ou du mauvais ?** Demandais-je alors que je le savais pertinemment.

\- **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des deux.**

Dans la matinée, un gros groupe de cavaliers approcha. Nous étions cachés quand Aragorn se leva après les avoir reconnu et les appela. Bien sûr, les cavaliers nous entourèrent et je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer en prenant mon masque dur, froid et impassible :

\- **Merci Aragorn.**

\- **Que font un elfe, un homme, un nain et une enfant dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !** Demanda le chef.

\- **Je n'ai jamais été une enfant.** Crachais-je. **Vous feriez bien de connaître mieux les personnes à qui vous vous adressez.**

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** Me demanda-t-il en me relouquant de la tête aux pieds.

\- **Donner moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerez le mien.** Me protégea Gimli alors que le dresseur en question descendait de son cheval.

\- **Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.**

Immédiatement, je tournoyais sur moi-même et sortis une dague dans le même mouvement. Je me collais contre son torse musclé et le menaça avec mon arme de lui couper la tête. Puis j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille et lui susurrais d'une voix cassante :

\- **Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, Eomer, fils d'Eomund.**

Puis je reculais d'un pas, enlevais ma dague et la rangeais d'un mouvement fluide. Je remarquais que Legolas avais lui aussi sortit une flèche mais qu'en voyant ma réaction, il n'avait rien fait de plus et me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- **Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin. Legolas, du Royaume des Forêts. Et Ellora, fille des Hommes. Nous sommes des amis de Théoden, votre roi.**

\- **Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens.** Déclara Eomer en enlevant son casque. **Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendique ces terres. Je suis entouré des fidèles au Rohan. Pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. On dit qu'il va et vient, vieillard sous un manteau à capuchon. Et partout, ses espions évitent nos filets.** Finit-il en me regardant.

\- **Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hai qui détient deux de nos amis.**

\- **Nous avons massacré les Uruks cette nuit.**

\- **Mais il n'y avait pas deux Hobbits avec eux ?** Demanda Gimli.

\- **Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.** Compléta Aragorn.

\- **Il n'y a pas de survivants.** **Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés.**

\- **Morts ?**

\- **Je suis désolé.** Puis il siffla. **Hasufel, Arod. Puisse ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs premiers Maîtres.** Il remit son casque et monta sur son cheval.

\- **Eomer, attendez !** M'exclamais-je **. Je tenais à vous remercier, pour les chevaux mais aussi pour nos amis.** Puis voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, je continuais. **Vous leur avez offert la diversion parfaite pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.**

\- **Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?**

\- **Je sais beaucoup de choses.** Répondis-je simplement avec un sourire plein de mystère.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse, pris la main de Legolas et montais derrière lui sur Hasufel.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je partis directement vers la forêt alors que Gimli trouvait une de leur ceinture dans le tas de cadavres brûlés, que Legolas murmurait une prière et qu'Aragorn tombait à genoux en hurlant de frustration :

Aragorn fit son petit rôdeur, trouva des traces dans le sol qui le menèrent directement à…

\- **Fangorn ?** demanda Gimli en s'approchant avec les deux autres. **Quelle folie les a conduits là ?**

\- **La peur Gimli, la crainte de mourir ou de revivre ce qu'ils ont vécu. Et si c'est de la folie, j'ai toujours été folle. Mais avec elle, on survie. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là.**

\- **Que veux-tu dire ?** S'intéressa Legolas.

\- **Vous le saurez un jour peut-être. Pas maintenant. On y va ?**

\- **Bien sûr.**

Après avoir marché moins de cinq minutes, Gimli goûta un liquide sur des feuilles :

\- **Du sang d'orc.**

Nous continuâmes de marcher jusqu'à ce que la forêt se « réveille » et se mette en colère en voyant la hache du nain. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me sentis… en fusion avec la nature alors je décidais de chantonner une chanson triste que j'avais un jour entendu sur Youtube alors que j'aurais du localiser un homme pour le Maître. Fangorn se calma lentement. Je souris aux autres :

\- **Cette forêt est très vieille pour vous, mais c'est encore une enfant qui a perdue trop rapidement son innocence…**

Au bout d'un moment Legolas parla en elfique à Aragorn puis en commun pour Gimli et moi (même si je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre) :

\- **Le magicien Blanc approche.**

\- **Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.** Fit Aragorn alors qu'il s'armait comme mes deux autres compagnons.

Le magicien arriva dans un halo de lumière si blanche et vive que nous ne puissions le voir. Il arrêta les attaques de mes compagnons et déclara :

\- **Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits ?**

\- **Où sont-ils ?**

\- **Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Cela vous rassure ?**

Et avant que personne ne puisse rien redire, je me jetais dans ses bras :

\- **Vous m'avez tant manqué.**

\- **Non, pas toi Ellora !** S'exclama Legolas.

\- **Pas moi quoi ?** Demandais-je en me retournant vers les autres et en prenant le bras du magicien.

\- **Tu es une traîtresse !** S'écria Gimli.

\- **Je ne suis pas une traîtresse.** Crachais-je d'une voie froide et peinée alors que la lumière baissait pour laisser passer un visage familier.

\- **Gandalf !**

S'ensuivit alors une conversation que je n'écoutais pas du tout. Nous sortîmes de la forêt et reprîmes les chevaux. Je remontais dernière Legolas et m'accrochais à lui. Me retrouver aussi proche d'un homme aussi longtemps me fis tout bizarre, pourtant, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais confiante : je savais que Legolas ne me ferait pas de mal. C'était une sensation particulière que de se sentir protégée, mais s'en était une autre de voir que je me sentais autant en confiance avec lui qu'avec Aragorn, avec qui je croyais pourtant avoir une relation presque fraternelle.

Une fois arrivé près d'Edoras, je vérifiais mon bouclier magique. Gandalf nous dit en me regardant :

\- **Prenez garde à ce que vous dîtes, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.**

\- **Pourquoi on me regarde en disant ça ?** Demandais-je, vexée.

Il soupira du genre « je vais la tuer » puis nous repartîmes. Arrivés au palais, un garde vint nous voir pour nous prendre nos armes. Quand je donnais mes armes, toutes mes armes, je susurrais à l'oreille du garde que s'il en perdait une seule, il n'aurait plus de tête. Legolas me fit les gros yeux et je levais les miens au ciel, d'un air innocent.

\- **Votre bâton ?** demanda le garde à Gandalf.

\- **Vous ne priveriez pas un vieillard de son appui.** Répondit le magicien.

Grâce à sa ruse, il pu entrer avec et ramena le roi Théoden avec nous en expulsant Saroumane de son corps. Pendant ce temps, moi je m'amusais beaucoup à casser les bras et jambes des hommes qui voulaient arrêter Gandalf.

« _Tiens prend ça ! Toi aussi ! Dans ta gueule bouffon !_ »

Finalement après avoir jeté Grima (l'empoisonneur) du royaume, le roi nous donna à tous une chambre et nous fit préparer un bain à chacun.

« _Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin me laver !_ »

Après mettre lavée, je redonnais à mes habits leur forme et leur propreté initiale grâce la magie, et pour une fois, je me fis une queue de cheval. Je retournais à la salle du trône avec une dague et un poignard coincé dans une botte. En arrivant, je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà là, mais qu'il y avait aussi deux enfants. Je fis une petite révérence au roi et me tournais vers Eowyn :

\- **Hum, bonjour. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes la Dame Eowyn ?**

\- **Oui, et j'ai moi aussi entendu parler de vous Dame Ellora.** Me répondit-elle en me montrant mes compagnons du menton.

\- **Euh, s'il vous plait, pas de Dame, je n'en suis pas une contrairement à vous.**

\- **Très bien, mais seulement si vous faîtes pareil ?**

Alors je hochais la tête, tout sourire. Cette femme était rayonnante et donnait vraiment envie de sourire. Et puis, une présence féminine ne ferait peut-être pas tant de mal que ça finalement ?

\- **On m'a ventée vos capacités à manier les armes, donc si vous voulez je peux vous montrer les miennes dans un petit combat demain ?**

\- **Oui pourquoi pas. Qui sont-ils ?** Demandais-je en montrant les deux enfants.

\- **Ils viennent d'un village qui s'est fait attaquer par les Sauvages.** Puis se tournant vers son oncle. **Ils ont été surpris, ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui, les Sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde en brûlant tout. Foin, lits, arbres.** Elle mit une couette sur les épaules de la petite quand elle demanda où était sa maman.

A ce moment là, elle me rappela moi, quand j'étais petite et que je voulais savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas de parents alors que dans les livres que je lisais déjà, les héros en avaient toujours. A la fin de chaque histoire, les parents réapparaissaient pour que leur enfant vive une vie heureuse avec eux. Moi, mes parents ne reviendraient pas. Ils étaient morts depuis bientôt dix-huit ans. Dire qu'ils seraient toujours vivants si je n'avais jamais existé. Oui, je devais vraiment avoir une malédiction ou quelque chose du genre. Sinon, pourquoi j'étais la seule fille des bébés enlevés. La seule à être tant to…

\- **Ca va Ellora ?** Me souffla Legolas, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

\- **Oui, merci.**

\- **Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.** Disait Théoden.

\- **Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non.** Rétorqua Aragorn.

\- **Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.**

\- **Vous devez vous battre, roi Théoden.** Le défendis-je.

\- **Et que savez-vous de la guerre, jeune fille ? Que savez-vous de la souffrance des blessures ? De la douleur de la perte d'un proche ?**

\- **Pour la troisième question,** répondis-je froidement et durement comme si c'était un paysan, **vous avez raison, je n'avais jamais eu de proche il y a encore un mois : pas de parents, pas de famille, pas d'amis. Pour la première, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, méfiez-vous-en. Pour la deuxième… Je ne répondrais pas. Je dirais juste que je n'ai jamais été une jeune fille et que contrairement à vous, je n'ai connue ni l'enfance, ni l'adolescence, seulement l'enfer.** Crachais-je.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je sortais dehors dans un grand fracas de porte. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre Gandalf demander au roi quelle était sa décision.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : publié !

En voilà un gros chapitre ! Notre chère Ellora commence à se poser des questions, à se remettre en question (bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas certaine choses XD) Et ça s'annonce bien pour la suite, qui va arriver rapidement, puisque lundi est un jour férié.

Encore merci pour les reviews trop gentilles qu'on m'adresse comme celles de **ShalymardeConti**. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose.

 _ POV Ellora :_

Alors que je marchais depuis cinq minutes dans une ville un peu plus joyeuse que quand nous l'avions traversé la dernière fois, j'entendis la voix d'un garde crier des choses incompréhensibles. Je me hâtais vers sa provenance en soupirant de soulagement, car le regard des gens (des hommes plus particulièrement) se faisait de plus en plus pesant :

\- **… partons nous réfugier au Gouffre de Helm.** L'entendis-je dire aux villageois. **Ne vous embarrassez pas de trésors. Emmenez le strict nécessaire.**

\- **Le Gouffre de Helm !** S'exclamait Gimli alors que je rejoignais mes compagnons. **Ils fuient dans les montagnes au lieu de combattre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ?**

\- **Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple.** Contrat Aragorn. **Le Gouffre de Helm les a déjà sauvés par le passé.**

\- **Ce ravin n'offre aucune issue.** Déclara Gandalf au rôdeur. **Théoden y sera piégé. Il croit les sauver alors qu'ils courent au massacre. Théoden est volontaire mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.** Il montasur son cheval. **Le Pèlerin Gris. On m'appelait ainsi. Depuis 300 vies d'Hommes, je foule cette terre et là, le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue à la première lueur du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est.** Puis il partit au grand galop.

Etant calmée, je remontais dans la salle du trône avec mes amis. Je vis Eowyn travailler avec son épée et sachant ce qui se passerait, je laissais Aragorn avec elle et me posais un peu plus loin. Je regardais par la fenêtre quand un bruit de deux lames s'entrechoquant me fit sourire mélancoliquement. J'aurais aimé être à la place d'Eowyn, même si je savais que leur amour n'avait qu'un sens, elle au moins elle connaissait ce sentiment. Moi j'étais une enveloppe vide de tout sentiment qui pourrait faire de moi une personne. Je n'avais que la vengeance, la colère, le dégoût et le combat. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir une âme. J'étais monstrueuse. Il n'y avait que les Hobbits et Aragorn qui arrivaient à me faire sentir un tant soit peu… humaine. Sauf peut-être Legolas. Je ne savais plus trop comment me comporter avec lui ces derniers temps. C'était… très perturbant d'être à ses côtés depuis hier, à cheval, quand je m'étais rendue compte que je me sentais en sécurité près de lui.

\- **Ellora, vous allez bien ?** Me demanda Eowyn, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- **Oui, et vous ?**

\- **Oui, très bien. Je me demandais juste si on ne pouvait pas faire notre duel maintenant.**

\- **Euh… oui. Vous me permettez d'aller chercher mes armes dans ma chambre ?**

\- **Oui, bien sûr, allez-y.**

Je partis donc chercher mes deux sabres, ma deuxième dague et deux autres poignards. En la rejoignant, je vis qu'elle papotait tranquillement avec Gimli. A ce moment là, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à jalouser cette femme qui menait une vie si simple, avec joie, tristesse, rire, pleure, amitié, amour…

\- **Ah ! Ellora, on vous attendait.** Déclara Gimli.

\- **Gimli…** Soupirais-je pour réponse. **Combien de fois devrais-je te le demander : TUTOIE-MOI ! Et c'est valable pour vous aussi Eowyn, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille alors que je suis plus jeune que vous.**

\- **Quel âge avez-v… as-tu ?** Se reprit Eowyn.

\- **Dix-huit.**

\- **Quoi ?!** S'exclama Gimli alors que la jeune femme se mettait en garde. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a acceptée dans la Communauté, par Mahal… Je me le demande…** Marmonna-t-il tout seul.

Elle me demanda si j'étais prête, ce que je répondis par un simple hochement de tête. Elle sortit sa lame et moi un de mes sabres. Je me mis dans ma position de défense alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers nous. Elle examina ma position, fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant déjà qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, ce que j'appréciai en souriant. Elle fit un pas vers moi et monta haut son épée mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'abaisser, je n'étais déjà plus là.

Elle était particulièrement lente pour moi, j'esquivais donc sans montrer toutes mes capacités. Je m'étais glissé vivement sur son côté droit, sous son bras. Je pris son poignet et le tordais doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal, juste assez pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Ensuite je me faufilais derrière elle, posais mes mains sur ses épaules et remontais mon genou jusqu'au bas de son dos, là où j'appuyais ce qui la fit tomber en arrière. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol, je lui attrapais le bras et la ramenais à moi pour lui poser presque délicatement mon épée sur sa gorge.

Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. L'action n'avait pas duré 10 secondes. Je l'aidais à se remettre debout, avec un grand sourire et ramassais son épée pour la lui donner :

\- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la première à me mettre à terre : Aragorn, Haldir le capitaine des gardes de la Lothlorien et bien d'autres encore… Personne n'a réussit les premières fois. Tu veux continuer ?**

Elle récupéra son épée et hocha la tête. Elle respira profondément alors que je reculais et me remettais en position, tenant mon sabre de la main droite, ce qu'elle fit elle-même. Cette fois-ci, elle me laissa porter le premier coup. J'avançais donc de deux pas et laissais ma lame aller lentement vers le côté droit de son cou. Elle para et donna un coup horizontal violent. Je parais à mon tour et vis ses petits bras trembler sous le coup.

\- **Trop violent ! Tu n'es pas assez précise ! Analyse mes attaques !**

Je donnais un coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre, qu'elle esquiva en reculant, les yeux fixé sur ma lame.

\- **Que vois-tu ?!** Lui demandais-je sans arrêter d'attaquer.

\- **Précision ?** Essaya-t-elle en reculant encore.

\- **Quoi d'autre.**

\- **Souplesse. Et force.**

Alors même que nos armes se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre, j'avançais vite mon pied gauche vers ses jambes et les fauchais. Sous le choc avec le sol, elle lâcha son arme que j'envoyais balader d'un simple coup de pied et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, je posais mon arme sur sa poitrine.

\- **C'est là qu'est la différence : force, pas violence. La hargne ne peut te servir qu'à raccourcir ta vie. La concentration, est la clé.**

Finalement, je lui tendis une main qu'elle accepta avec gratitude. Je ramassais son épée et la lui redonnais :

\- **Encore !** Exigea-t-elle.

Je souris et pour toute réponse, attaquais. Elle esquiva agilement, et répondit.

\- **Non ! Ton épée doit être tenue à deux mains pour ce genre d'attaque !** La repris-je alors que j'avais simplement déviée sa lame, la déséquilibrant par la même.

Elle hocha la tête, me montrant qu'elle avait compris. Je reculais et me repositionnais.

\- **Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir une bonne offensive. Maintenant, on va essayer une autre méthode pour une bonne défense, ok ? Durant tout l'échange, tu vas me regarder, mon visage je veux dire, et tu vas essayer de deviner mes prochains mouvements et les parer.**

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée à réussir.

C'est comme ça que le simple combat devint un cours de combat.

 **\- … -**

\- **Oui, c'est bien, continue !**

Je regardais un millième de seconde son oreille gauche et baissais mon regard sur le bout de mon sabre. J'attaquais à droite, prêt de son cou. Elle para habilement. Et tomba par terre, fauchée par mon pied.

\- **En baissant mon regard, je me suis arrêtée sur tes jambes.** Lui fis-je remarquer en l'aidant à se relever.

\- **On arrête.** Dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

J'attrapais une servante qui passait et lui demandais deux verres d'eau.

\- **Tu es une fine lame. Tu a aussi une assez bonne défense, mais tu es trop impressionnable. Je pense qu'il faut juste que tu travailles encore un peu la maîtrise de ta force. Mais tu pourras tuer sans problème des Orques. Tu es une guerrière dans l'âme, qu'on enferme trop souvent dans le rôle de Dame. Mais souviens-toi que dans toute prison, il y a une sortie.** Lui souris-je gentiment.

Je restais avec elle pendant les 2 heures qui suivirent. Il était bon de papoter avec une femme qui ne parlait pas que de vêtements. Elle me parla beaucoup de son rôle en tant que Dame Protectrice du Rohan et son frère, malheureusement absent, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Je l'écoutais me décrire ses journées, avide de connaissances. En contrepartie, je l'aidais à préparer les sacs de couvertures, d'outils de cuisine, d'armements…

Quand sonna l'heure du départ, je partis chercher mes affaires pour le voyage. Je remis tous mes poignards à leur place et plaçais mon sac en bandoulière au travers de mes épaules. Ensuite je redescendis et demandais à la nièce du roi si je pouvais l'aider. Elle me donna deux sacs et me demanda de les emmener en bas de la cité, à la grande porte, vers les autres vivres.

Au loin, je vis une vielle femme portant un sac certainement plus lourd qu'elle. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, je me précipitais vers elle et la redressais :

\- **Laissez-moi faire, ma Dame.** Lui dis-je en prenant son paquetage.

\- **Merci beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas une Dame contrairement à vous.**

\- **Je suis bien moins une Dame que vous.**

\- **Mais vous voyagez avec des Seigneurs…**

\- **Cela ne fait pas de moi une Dame.** La coupais-je gentiment. **Allez, venez, nous partons.**

Je lui pris doucement le bras et l'amenais vers le début de file, juste derrière les deux enfants sur leur cheval. Elle me remercia grandement et nous parlâmes beaucoup. Elle me dit s'appeler Anielle. Elle me raconta sa vie au Rohan, la fierté qu'elle avait en voyant son fils, Gamelin, être le second du Roi… Elle me parla aussi de son quotidien, beaucoup plus dur que celui d'Eowyn, mais entouré de ses petits-fils, qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Moi, j'évitais subtilement ses questions par d'autres.

Le soir, nous nous arrêtâmes et je la laissais en m'excusant.

Je m'assis à côté d'Aragorn, face à un feu. A droite Legolas et à gauche Gimli. Chacun polissait sa propre lame. Une épée pour l'homme, une dague pour l'elfe, et une hache pour le nain. C'est là que je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions chacun différent des autres. Et pourtant, c'est aussi à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que jamais, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ma place. Pas même si on m'avait proposé de me venger du Maître, ou même de pouvoir tout oublier.

 _« Je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux pouvoir accepter mon passé et y puiser une force »_

Là, maintenant, je me rendis compte à quel point ses 3 personnes, autour de moi, m'avaient aidée, m'avaient changée, sans qu'ils ne le fassent forcément exprès. Je compris à quel point je tenais à eux.

 _« Jamais ils ne me feront du mal. S'ils le voulaient, ils l'auraient déjà fait »_

Alors, quand je me couchais ce soir-là, je posais mon lit de fortune entre celui d'Aragorn et celui de Legolas, en toute confiance. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être plus fort que ce geste, qu'ils comprirent silencieusement. Et aucun mot n'aurait pu leur faire plus plaisir. Je m'endormis en fixant le ciel noir, un sourire sur le visage.

Je commençais à guérir.

 **\- … -**

Je me réveillais à l'aube, sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne soit apparu dans mon sommeil. Comme la veille, je passais la journée avec Anielle.

Le soir, Aragorn me demanda de passer la journée suivante avec eux, à l'avant du convoi, mais je refusais, prétextant devoir aider une vieille Dame, en l'occurrence Anielle, à porter ses affaires. La vérité, c'était que je n'avais pas de cheval et que la simple idée de me retrouver à nouveau collée à Legolas me perturbait bien assez. Le repas fut comblé par Gimli nous racontant ses nombreuses et amusantes aventures de jeune nain. Je m'amusais beaucoup et me rendormis une nouvelle fois entre l'homme et l'elfe

La nuit fut toutefois agitée. Je me réveillais le matin après un cauchemar monstrueux. Je me tamponnais le front brûlant, en sueur, et me levais difficilement, tout mon corps criant.

\- **Ellora ? Ca va ?**

Legolas me fixait, inquiet mais je lui souris comme si de rien n'était. La journée se passa sans réel incident. Tant que ça en devenait morose.

 _« Je vais finir par m'ennuyer si ça continue ! »_

Le soir, je décidais donc de quitter le camp et de me promener un petit peu, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une petite colline où je m'allongeais.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, et peut-être même depuis toujours, je réfléchis intelligemment à ma situation, par moi-même. Tout ce que je vivais était complètement dingue. Tout ce qu'il m'arrivait était complètement dingue. Et j'aimais particulièrement ça. J'aimais aussi le changement qui s'opérait en moi. La simple idée d'une possible nouvelle Ellora, en robe rose, pleine de joie, amoureuse d'un homme, et riant à tord et à travers faisait battre un peu plus fort mon cœur, rempli d'espoir d'un futur tel que celui-là. Sauf la robe rose, qui me donnait la nausée.

 _« Un jour, je serais une fille comme une autre. Un jour, je serais normale ! Enfin… j'espère… »_

Pour l'instant, ma situation me suffisait amplement. Jamais encore je n'avais ressentie autant de sentiments, positifs particulièrement. Je me sentais vivante, vibrante aux côtés de mes amis.

Un bruit, comme un froissement, très flou, me fis tendre l'oreille.

\- **Qui est là ?**

\- **C'est moi.**

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de Legolas.

\- **C'est toi…**

\- **Tu es déçue ?** Demanda l'elfe, une certaine tension dans la voix.

\- **Non, bien sûr que non !** Dis-je directement dans une tentative de le rassurer que je ne compris pas sur le moment. **J'ai eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, seulement. Tu peux t'assoir si tu le souhaites.**

Il ne se fit pas prier et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Un silence paisible s'installa, et chacun entreprit de regarder les constellations dans le ciel. Sa présence me réchauffa le cœur, et en même temps, me gêna particulièrement, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- **C'est apaisant, n'est-ce pas ?** Souffla l'elfe, comme si parler fort briserait l'instant.

\- **Quoi donc ?** Chuchotais-je aussi.

\- **Le ciel, les étoiles.**

\- **C'est vrai… Je réfléchis toujours plus objectivement la nuit. J'ai l'impression de me ressourcer quand je regarde les étoiles et que je leur soumets mes problèmes. Elles ne me répondent pas concrètement mais me soufflent alors ce que je dois faire.**

Je vis Legolas me jeter un regard incrédule :

\- **Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi romantique, Ellora**. Me taquina-t-il.

\- **J'ai une image à entretenir, quand même !** Souris-je en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé.**

Il ria et ça me fis tout drôle.

\- **J'aime aussi la nuit.** Se confia-t-il à son tour. **Ca me rappelle ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, tous les soirs, elle m'emmenait dans la forêt. Nous montions jusqu'à la cime des arbres et elle me racontait à chaque fois un peu plus l'histoire d'Elbereth, la mère des étoiles, représentée dans le ciel par la lune, blanche et pure, même la journée. Alors, à chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, je pense à ma mère, et à combien je l'aime. Un jour, bientôt je l'espère, je la reverrais, m'attendant sur les berges de Valinor.**

Souhaitant lui montrer mon soutien, je posais ma main sur son épaule :

\- **Ce jour arrivera Legolas, ne t'inquiète pas. Les Valars savent ce qu'ils font.**

Il attrapa ma main et la serra, en silence. Je le laissais faire, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Et puis, je n'avais pas non plus l'envie de la retirer… Je me sentis alors dans le besoin de lui parler.

\- **Je n'ai jamais connue ma mère. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Ni mon père d'ailleurs. Je leur ai été enlevé peu de temps après ma naissance. Ce jour-là, ceux qui m'ont kidnappée les ont tués de sang froid, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. C'était juste tombé sur nous. J'ai été emmenée dans leur camp, et formée à tuer, comme eux, de sang froid. C'est ce que j'ai fait.**

\- **Ellora ? Regarde-moi.** Il attrapa la tête et accrocha nos regards l'un à l'autre. **Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait par le passé, c'est ce que tu fais maintenant, ok ? Aujourd'hui, tu te bats pour le bien des peuples, tu te bats pour tes amis, et tu te bats pour devenir meilleure, pour réparer tes anciennes erreurs. Tu sauves des gens, au risque de ta vie. Et ça, c'est bien !**

Il essuya sur ma joue une larme que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

\- **Allez viens, on rentre au camp et on va se coucher.**

J'hochais simplement la tête, ses paroles tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Etais-je en train de réparer mes erreurs ? De me repentir ? Etais-je aujourd'hui quelqu'un de bien ? Ou au moins en train de m'améliorer ? D'après Legolas, oui. A vrai dire, je me sentais meilleure, sans dire que je prônais la paix, je me battais en son nom maintenant. Je le voulais, et c'était là toute la différence entre l'ancienne Ellora, et la nouvelle.

Le retour se passa en silence. Arrivé aux abords du camp, je retins l'elfe.

\- **Merci, Legolas. Pour tes paroles bienveillantes, et ta confiance. Merci beaucoup.**

\- **Je le pensais vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond. Il faut juste que tu fasses sortir plus souvent cette personne là.**

\- **Merci…**

Je me couchais sur ma couette et soufflais :

\- **Bonne nuit Legolas…**

\- **Fais de beaux rêves, douce Ellora…**

 **\- … -**

C'est Legolas qui me réveilla. Aucun cauchemar, ni aucun rêve n'avait troublé mon sommeil. Je me sentais reposée, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Je lui souris doucement, me levais et m'étirais puis rejoignis Anielle pour l'aider, comme chaque jour.

A la fin de la matinée, j'entendis des grognements, un unique cri puis Aragorn qui hurlait.

\- **Nous sommes attaqués !** Hurlais-je au peuple. **Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le Gouffre de Helf ! Allez ! Ne perdez pas de vue la Dame Eowyn, elle vous y conduira ! Et faites moins de bruit ! Coordonnez-vous en vitesse et en silence !**

Je posais le sac au sol en m'excusant auprès d'Anielle et partis en courant vers le roi. J'interpellais ce dernier alors que j'aidais Gimli à monter sur Hasufel

\- **Donnez-moi un cheval !**

\- **Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Rejoignez ma nièce !** M'ordonna-t-il.

\- **Non, je combattrais.**

\- **Ellora, vous ne…**

\- **Roi Théoden, que vous le vouliez ou non, je me battrai. C'est mon choix.**

Il soupira mais me montra un cheval seul, qui piaffait. Je sautais sur son dos et le talonnais. Je sortis mes deux sabres, attendant avec impatience le moment du choc. Un premier warg passa à côté de moi. Je le tranchais de tout son long. Un deuxième attrapa dans sa grosse gueule puante l'encolure de ma monture et l'envoya au loin. Ma tête frappa durement le sol, me sonnant un instant. Un rire résonna à mes oreilles. Au dernier moment, j'eu le reflexe de lever mon sabre. L'épée de l'orc le percuta. Je frappais du pied et me relevais pour enfoncer mon arme en plein dans son œil gauche. La lame traversa le cerveau de part en part, et l'orc s'effondra au sol, mort avant de l'avoir touché.

Je me retournais vers le cheval. Il était encore en vie et respirait difficilement, le sang s'écoulant de sa carotide à flot. Immédiatement, j'enlevais ma barrière et me précipitais sur lui.

\- **Chut… Tiens bon… Juste 30 secondes…**

Je plongeais au plus profond de moi-même et en vitesse, reformait sa plaie, relançant le sang dans tout son corps. Immédiatement, le cheval se releva, bien que difficilement, et partit en galopant hors du combat. Moi, j'attrapais à nouveau mes sabres et sautais dans la bataille, tranchant tous ce qui passait à ma portée.

Je coupais la dernière tête qui passait près de moi et me précipitais vers Legolas qui se tenait le bras.

\- **Tu es blessé ? Laisse-moi voire.**

\- **Ce n'est rien…**

Je ne l'écoutais pas et attrapais son bras pour voir une estafilade d'une dizaine de centimètres sur son avant bras gauche, pas trop profonde. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi avant de lui guérir sa blessure. Je remis ma barrière, alors que je remettais en place sa manche, sur sa peau toute neuve. Sa main droite vint se poser sur les miennes.

\- **Merci Ellora.** Souffla-t-il, me regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

Encore une fois, je me sentis… comme pleine. Je me sentis bien, simplement. Jusqu'à ce que…

\- **Aragorn !** Hurla Gimli.

Immédiatement, nous nous relevâmes, à la recherche du rôdeur. Je me dirigeais vers la falaise. J'entendis mes deux compagnons appeler Aragorn jusqu'à ce qu'un Orc leur dise qu'il était tombé de la falaise…

« _Vrai_ »

…et qu'il était mort

« _Faux. Enfin, j'espère_ »

Théoden demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe des blessés et qu'on laisse les morts.

Moi, je restais à regarder le fleuve. Je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne pas venir avec mes compagnons. Peut-être qu'à cause de moi, Aragorn n'allait pas survivre. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de me faire oublier.

« Non ! Si je suis là, c'est pour aider, parce que je le peux ! »

Je me dirigeais vers le roi et mes compagnons qui regroupaient les blessés :

\- **Où sont les hommes gravement ou mortellement blessés ?** Demandais-je d'une voix autoritaire aux soldats qui s'en étaient bien sortit.

\- **Qu'allez-vous faire ?** Me demanda Théoden. **Vous n'avez même pas de quoi les soigner, et pour ce qui est de ceux mortellement blessés, il porte leur nom, ils ne survivront pas.**

\- **Arrêtez d'être pessimiste !** Je levais les bras et les yeux au ciel. **Si vous partez déjà vaincu pour une bataille, c'est évident que vous n'y arrivez pas ! Merci.** Ajoutais-je à l'encontre de l'homme qui m'avait emmené vers les blessés les plus graves.

Celui-ci hocha la tête respectueusement et commença à partir, mais je le retins.

\- **Pourriez-vous aller chercher de l'eau, s'il-vous-plait ?**

Ensuite je m'agenouillais devant un homme qui respirait difficilement et qui allait mourir dans moins d'une minute. J'enlevais mon bouclier et utilisais mon pouvoir pour lui ressouder quelques os et lui refermer ses plus grosses plaies sous les yeux ébahis de tous les cavaliers du Rohan et du roi. Je fermais les yeux, me relevais et demandais à Legolas de me mener vers un autre blessé alors que celui que je venais de sauver se relevait en position assise et haletait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur d'être encore en vie.

\- **Apportez-lui de l'eau.**

Je sauvais plusieurs autres vies avant d'être exténué et de demander de l'eau à Legolas. Je buvais tranquillement quand le roi vint vers moi. Je refis rapidement ma barrière magique

 _« Ce qui serait bien, ce serait d'avoir mon bouclier constamment, mais de pouvoir quand même utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je commence à en avoir marre de l'enlever et de le remettre ! »_

J'attendis ces questions qui arrivèrent bien vite :

\- **Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-il. Et… Et comment avez-vous pu faire tous ces miracles ?**

\- **Je ne puis vous apporter aucunes réponses, Roi Théoden, puisque ne les connaissant pas moi-même. Ce pouvoir de guérison est arrivé tout seul, il y a un an environ. C'est tout ce que je sais.**

Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, au dessus de moi. Finalement, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et j'y vis pour la première fois quelque chose de pure, de bon, qui me bouleversa au plus profond de moi-même, me faisant me remettre en question.

\- **Merci… Merci pour mes hommes. Le peuple du Rohan vous doit une fière chandelle.**

Alors, sans réellement réfléchir, je me relevais et posais ma main sur son épaule.

\- **Merci à vous de m'avoir accueillie et bien traiter. Je n'ai pas toujours été agréable avec vous, et j'en suis désolé.**

Il chassa mes excuses d'un revers de la main :

\- **C'est déjà oublier. J'ai moi aussi du mal à faire confiance. C'est de notre faute à tout les deux.**

\- **Vous pouvez désormais entièrement compter sur moi, Roi Théoden.** Souris-je.

Pour la première fois, la désignation de Roi ne sortie pas comme une insulte de ma bouche, mais comme un titre purement honorifique.

Théoden retourna à ses affaires de Roi, préparer le départ de ses guerriers. Et moi je restais plantée là. Aragorn n'était donc pas le seul homme bon sur cette terre. Et si je me méprenais depuis le début ? Après tout, je n'étais plus chez le Maître. Devais-je leur laisser une chance ? Devais-je m'ouvrir au monde, quitte à laisser apparaitre mes blessures ? Quitte à leur donner une chance de mieux me détruire ? Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine

\- **Ellora ?** M'appela Legolas. **Tu viens, nous allons partir ?**

 _« Oui, ça en valait la peine »_

\- **Je vais chercher Aragorn.** Décidais-je.


End file.
